Uzumaki Senju Naruto, The Story
by Lukushito Kurai
Summary: What if Kushina has a child before the Kyubi Attack? What if she saved a part of her clan from doom? What if Minato discovered he was a Senju and after searching many descendants took them to Konoha? This is the story of the pure-blooded heir of two of Konohas most respected clans. ABANDONED, UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Intro

It is a beautiful day in the streets of the Leaf Village, said village is a village composed mostly by Ninja population that thrives through the ages as one of the powerful villages. Yet, in the Third Shinobi World War were shown that Kumogakure is a good rival in terms of almost everything. The recent chosen Fourth Hokage, had a son before his election, and was a ear older than Mikoto Uchiha's son.

Many things happened in this war, one of them was the known Massacre of the Uzumaki Clan, although thanks by some efforts of Uzumaki Kushina, that was pregnant at time yet didn't knew about it. The Uzumaki Clan elders, the Uzumaki Clan's treasures, jutsus und clan techniques were saved along with at least 25% of the whole Uzushiogakure's population. This gave the Uzumaki Clan a new spot and also lived up now to their title of One of Konoha's founding clans, title that was only shared with the Uchiha and the Senju Clan. Also they were rightfully credited for the symbol of their clan being used in the Leaf village's symbol everyone wore in their forehead protectors. This was historically confirmed to everyone. Not only that but it was revealed that the Namikaze was one of the many clan names the Senju used to hide from their enemies they made during the first Shinobi war; although Tsunade was unrightfully called the last senju. During the prelude of the Third Shinobi war, the honoured Uzumaki Clan aided with the search of at least four hundred senju; since the Uzumaki and Senju shared their Clan Member's registration. Many orphaned children from minor Shinobi countries were taken since they had senju ancestry and many other teenagers were also. Thanks to this, The Senju side of the village was again repopulated.

For the first time in almost three whole generations, At the prelude of the war and almost before it's end, The Leaf Village started to have a boost in it's numbers of Shinobi soldiers. Most of this help came from the revived Senju Clan and the survival of the Uzumaki Clan; and with the Marriage of the now named Senju Minato leader of the Senju Clan and Uzumaki Kushina that was royalty of the Uzumaki's was called Leader of the Uzumaki Clan and it's representative on the village.

When Uzumaki Kushina's first born, a boy named Naruto was born. The Uzumaki Clan elders gave the further blessing and saying that the boy will be something great. On the Senju Clan, the Elders worshipped the boy to almost a extent for the simple fact that his ancestry matched completely to Senju Hashirama's. A man that in the eyes of the reborn Senju Clan, was worshipped. Although, the boy that showed the Mokuton because the First's Cells were implanted on him, the boy was taken by the Senju Clan and trained by the leader Minato himself and the Elders of the Clan, that even though didn't knew about it, studied all the writings left by Hashirama and Tobirama about the clan and necessary knowledge for them.

And Uzumaki Naruto was born and raised in Konohagakure's Uzumaki and Senju Clan, two clans with ancestry and with a long line of great Shinobi behind them.

* * *

-Four years later-

When Naruto was three, he started to read and rise as a Child of two Clan leaders. From two different clans, one of said clans was a clan made of people that worshipped strength while the others praised intelligence and will. Even though the Uzumaki and the Senju lived now under the same village, they lived in different sectors. Minato's and Kushina's residence was rather in the middle between both.

Minato and Kushina loved their first born and treasured those moments that had with him, all the way from the first steps he gave, to the first word he said. All were in a book that had all the photos of the couple when they married until their most recent photo with the joyous red-haired boy with fair skin. Even though his features were mostly Uzumaki, he worshipped his father and mother alike. And has shown genuine interest for both Senju and Uzumaki Clan's, even though both had different traditions.

For example, in the Uzumaki clan, most of it's Shinobi poplation were women and girls, while there were also a few men, these were reduced to only two of the five elders and three men, whose one was a man that was of Kushina's age while the other two were boys or teens who were five years or four younger than Kakashi Hatake. So usually Uzumaki Woman were the ones that were favored and the ones that ruled in the clan; and in the Uzumaki Clan, it was acknowledged that Women were stronger than men so. Usually the men were only for giving birth and as servants to clan. Most of them were Clan Journalists and Elders. Although they had common Shinobi knowledge they didn't went far from Chunin rank since those were the can rules. And the maximum rank they could do in missions was B-rank and that was overdoing it. The only men who saved from this tradition were none other than the sons of the Clan Head, and these ones proved their strength since like most females they had decision and power. The Uzumaki clan had also traditions in them, the first one of them being when the member elects to be Shinobi, the first thing they do, like any other clan is show the long lineage of clan members who chose to be Shinobi. Then, when they graduate from the academy; the Uzumaki Clan member must channel their chakra and show it to 'The Great' it was a statue of the Uzumaki Clan's very first member. Usually here is where the woman were favored by men, if the chakra offered is sucked by the statue…then it meant that the member can have the Clan Privileges most Women have, and if the chakra is not taken, not even sucked, then the man is not allowed for Clan Privileges. If the Chakra's sucked then; they have a fight with a member of the clan with equal strength and rank, if they show enough strength then that means they are worthy to the Uzumaki name and THEY are seen as Partial-Adults. With this made, the member must pick a sword. A katana, a nodachi or a zanbato; now the member can choose only either a maximum of three katana and two nodachi; depending on the Style they wish to learn, said style MUST be of the clan, if they pick an outside style they are called unworthy and are banished from the clan, since one of the clan's must dear abilities is in fact Kenjutsu, and also…they are forbidden to teach Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu to outsiders, they can only be taught to Uzumaki-Blooded Shinobi. When the member attains the Chunin-Rank they are given an introduction to Fuinjutsu, if the member already has learned, then they are shown 'The Library', in this place all of the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu knowledge is kept and only Clan members can enter it with their blood; if the member shows knowledge of Fuinjutsu, they are tested and if they pass the exam, they are given the 'Uzumaki Level' of Fuinjutsu, which is practically the peak of said art and this is because they have learned all of the Clan's Fuinjutsu and are able to apply it in regular combat; no one has acquired this title since 'The Great' Ancestor Uzumaki, so many members are dared to attain this unique title. And when the member has shown knowledge in Nature Transformation they teac him Uzumaki Water Style Ninjutsu, even if they don't have strong affinity for said element, because, the Uzumaki are also proud in their Water Release techniques. Also, there is something important; the clan has a Main Family and a Branch family. The members of the Main family are those members who bear The Crystal Release Bloodline or any other bloodline considered special or holy by the clan (advanced nature elements are the only ones that fall in this list) with their longevity and special chakra; the branch family are those who serve as servants for their whole life and have Uzumaki Longevity and special chakra only; the truly shame is that almost 97% of the clan is of the Branch Family, the only ones who are from the main family is Uzumaki Kushina because she discovered in her early pregnancy that she has the Ice Release bloodline, a purple haired woman with the crystal release bloodline that is pregnant and a red-haired man that showed having the Dust Release bloodline. The members of the branch family are given a Cursed Seal, in which a part of Senjutsu chakra is implanted upon them, this cursed seal augments their vitality tenfold and when used, the Uzumaki members are practically 'Immortals on the Battlefield', this particular seal has been targeted by many people and nations, and feared as well; but also…the seals marks them as forever servants and if they are killed or they die, the seal immediately destroys their cells, their blood, their chakra…turning them into a pile of bones. Assuring that the clan secrets will be kept. Some consider the last tradition to be the cruelest, even crueler than the Hyuga Clan's Caged Bird Seal. Since, at least the members live a normal life-time, instead…the Uzumaki Clan branch family servants can live twice a life-time and continue to serve the clan...and in fact, there are some women of a thousand years that live since the era of the clan wars and serve the main family.

While in the Senju clan they weren't such strict with their traditions, they gave the member the election of being a Shinobi or not. If they chose to be Shinobi then, they are given the title of Senju in their surname; it was always like this since in the clan you earn your Clan Name when they elect to be Shinobi. When they make Genin, a Senju Shinobi is given its first weapon; and they have to choose only between three elections. The grandfather of all weapons, The general (father) of all weapons or the heir of all weapons; the grandfather of all weapons was a bojutsu Staff, the general of all weapons was the Jian a double edged sword or the heir of all weapons that is the sable, a slightly curved short-sword that could be efficiently used in acrobatic combat. When the weapon is chosen, they are given strict clan styles for each weapon, styles that only the Senju use, not even other Konoha Shinobi, and this styles are forbidden to teach to outsiders. When the Genin Shinobi or Kunoichi are given their first C-rank mission and go outside the village, since in the senju clan their first mission outside the village means that they are to represent the clan outside the village and also that their village, they are given a piece of jewelry to pick from the clan's special minerals, they can either chose precious stones like diamonds, ruby, sapphires or emeralds to gold or silver; this is also a very valued tradition since this is maintained since the era of the Clan wars; whatever they do to these treasures is their choice, yet if they sell it, it's like selling the name of the clan so…many Shinobi hold these treasures dear. And when they venture in the Chunin exams, they are introduced to 'The Chamber' where the Shinobi or Kunoichi pick a jutsu of the element that picks their interest and also their element. When they are made chunin, they are given the chance to specialize in either sector, Medical-Ninjutsu or Botany; if they pick botany they will be taught Alchemy and even the amalgamation between Ancient Sorcery and Shinobi Arts and if the member picks Medical-Ninjutsu they will be shown strictly medical techniques; usually for this reason, Senju Chunin take their time before going back to service since they must have an specific level in either arts to return to service and be given a performance exam and be either placed in Regular Forces or in one of the man apartments of the Special-Forces section. When they saw that the senju member reaches to whole maturity then they introduce him to ONLY ONE of the specific realms of Senju Knowledge; Senjutsu, Fuinjutsu or In-Depth, specific, theorized, structural and focused Chakra Manipulation(Do not confuse it with the Uzumaki Clan's chakra chains since this is a whole different thing) this is usually when the Senju reaches to Jonin or Tokebetsu Jonin title; when this happens, the senju is considered an Adult Senju Shinobi and one photo from them is taken and placed in the Clan Hall, where the member will forever transcend history and also they are placed in the Senju Geological Tree, where they are placed with heir parents…either be them or not Shinobi.

And if a Senju reaches to Clan Leader Status, their first weapon is taken to the weapon's shop and a special and unique engraving is made in the whole blade or cane of their weapon/weapons; this engraving is also very valuable to the clan and to the Shinobi since this engraving is so complicated, because the oldest elder is said to read through the Clan Leader's soul and then the engraving is drawn in a scroll, it not only has artistical mean but also they say that said engraving is practically all the beliefs, hardships, beliefs, feelings and beloved ones taken form. If it's a blade then all the sides of the blade are engraved except for the edges and if it's staff then all of the staff will be engraved.

Both Senju and Uzumaki clans are the two only clans to have this many traditions and to still follow them all to strictness, it surprises the Shinobi population. Since what a Shinobi would call a Jonin, for the Senju is a man that's ready for war, to be prepared to defend his village as kage…a mature Shinobi/Kunoichi ready for everything the Shinobi world throws him. Also, the will of Fire is also a tradition that's passed from parents to son or from elders to orphaned members, and in the clan…the most valued tradition…Senju Hashirama's teachings aren't taken lightly and any-less is the will of fire.

It was only to stare at the traditions and their Shinobi to take the differences between both clans, an Uzumaki Jonin would be very different from a Senju Jonin, there are many factors in the Uzumaki that make their Shinobi different from each other.

Being of Four, Uzumaki Naruto, a red haired boy heir of the Senju and Uzumaki clan; Naruto felt estranged in the world. In the Uzumaki usually most of the boys he met were ready to serve him in anything he wished, if he wanted a glass of water or protection. While in the Senju clan everyone was welcome to him and more eased, he liked the senju and the Uzumaki alike, yet in either clans he could find some to play or to socialize with since most o the young generation of Senju were Chunin in training. Naruto was constantly praised by both clans, in the Senju they said that he would transcend like anyone has, and even dared to say that he'll outshine Hashirama Senju. While in the Uzumaki Clan had different opinions, the elders of the branch family said that he'll save the branch family from their cursed seal…that he'll bring a revolution to the Uzumaki Clan; while the Main Family thought he would be great, that he'll do great things and he WOULD outshine 'The Great'.

Yet the young boy, being taught in the will of fire…had a resolve to defend his loved ones; and that meant his two families.

* * *

Naruto got dressed; he wore green pants that ended mid-calf, black Shinobi sandals and a normal white t-shirt. He walked downstairs slowly and saw his parents eating, yet is father was stressed and tired, the Third Hokage chose to still be the running Hokage since he felt 'Strong Enough' to lead the village in this times of after-war. So Minato Senju turned into the Senju Clan leader and being so, was tiring. So, the blonde man's face was on the table with a plate in front of him. "Tou-san, Kaa-san!" The red-haired boy said with affection and both persons turned to him and smiled. "Hey little fella. Got plans today?" The Yellow Flash of the Leaf Village asked and the red-haired boy gave a smile, his hair wasn't straight like common uzumaki's and instead…it was spiked like his father's. Making the difference in the normal straight red-haired Uzumaki clan.

Minato these days couldn't be that much in the house, neither Kushina. Since both had to learn their clan arts. Minato's chosen weapon was the Jian and since he had to train…he was being helped by an elder. Kushina also had clan duties so both were rather away from home, and today was a special day since she'll start her classes in Uzumaki Fuinjutsu, which brought happiness to her somehow. Naruto, instead; was learning from one elder of each clan. On the Uzumaki side an Elder Woman and from the Senju an elder man; both were kind and always happy to teach him, yet he met those different days so he could evade any trouble in getting taught different things from both. He wasn't jealous of his parent's being much more time in the training than with him, they know him enough to say that he loved healthy food more over ramen which actually surprised them and that his favorite color was orange and black yet he knew that a Shinobi must be silent and always one-step ahead of his enemy. "I was planning to meet elder Toshiro in the afternoon." He said and the blonde-haired man grinned. He was proud and happy for his son. Turning towards Kushina, she was already six months pregnant and in just some days Naruto will be five and will start his Shinobi training and a year later he'll enter the academy.

After a delicious dinner, which was composed of a healthy sandwich and two pancakes, his parents went to their Clan Training as he saw that in the clock was already afternoon. Walking in direction towards the Senju sector of the village, he was received warmly by some elders and chunin of the clan. As he continued his walk, some Shinobi at this hour were already gone, although some, mostly ANBU and Jonin in their casual stroll to the sector, either to take some rest or simply to check on their loved ones. At this hour, everything seems to be lively and active, and most of all…peaceful.

That was until a cane touched his left shoulder and turned sharply to see a man. He was walking perfectly, although he used the cane to just poke people, the man had white long curly hair with a white beard and mustache giving him a unique appearance. Dressed in white robes with a green band across the torso with the kanji for 'Elder' in the very center of the band in bold gold; the man smiled warmly at him. "So, young Naruto. Are you ready?" He asked and the boy nodded and told one last thing. "I was born ready." The old man chuckled and gestured the boy to follow him, while walking, the man smoked a pipe that oozed a strange green smoke that when his nostrils caught it, it smelt fresh.

This man was none other than elder Toshiro, Naruto's tutor in the Senju Way of living; he was once a Sage travelling from place to place until Minato found him and brought him to the village. And since then, he's been an honorable elder of the clan.

* * *

**And here ends Intro,**

**On next chapter will be the first appearance of Konoha's Shinobi Council in a usual assembly. For you to remind you who are the members:**

**Uchiha Clan: Uchiha Fugaku**

**Uzumaki Clan: Uzumaki Kushina**

**Senju Clan: Senju Minato**

**Sarutobi Clan: Sarutobi Satoshi (Hiruzen Sarutobi's older Brother and Elder of The Clan) (Asuma still hasn't returned from being one of the Twelve Guardians)**

**Inuzuka Clan: Inuzuka Tsume**

**Aburame Clan: Aburame Shibi**

**Hyuga Clan: Hyuga Hiashi**

**Akimichi Clan: Akimichi Chouza**

**Nara Clan: Nara Shikaku**

**Yamanaka Clan: Yamanaka Inoichi**

**Kurama Clan: Kurama Yahiko**

**Hokage: Sarutobi Hiruzen**

**Advisors: Sarutobi Biwako (The Wife of the Hokage)**

**Orochimaru (Hokage's Student)**

**Representatives of the various Special Apartments of Konoha:**

**Torture and Investigation: Morino Ibiki & Mitarashi Anko**

**Cryptic Deciphering and Code Analysis Department: Uzumaki Kiba (Karin's Father) & Kato Dan (Tsunade's Husband)**

**Research and Investigation Apartment: Mitarashi Kabuto (Anko's Protégée and Adopted Brother)**

**Konoha's Medical Apartment: Senju Tsunade**

**Konoha's Military Police Force: Uchiha Mikoto**

**ANBU: ANBU Commander (A Senju Clan member)**

**Konoha's Spying and Intelligence Gathering Division: Jiraiya**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Protocols**

The Third Hokage sighed as he took seat again, today was another meeting of the council, just like any other monthly meeting, each and all the apartments including clans have to give any relevant and important news and share it with the most important people in the Shinobi Society of the Leaf Village. The Hokage could only smile as the Leaf Village thrived and survived and even now possessed an almost-equal prowess to the Hidden Cloud village since, many quality shinobi of Chunin level and Genin level are being produced constantly by the several clans of the village and even more the civilians who are chunin and attained unique abilities. Since by the adding of the Senju and Uzumaki clans to the village raised the quality and quantity of Shinobi tenfold, without including civilian originated Shinobi that were almost MASS PRODUCED in the war, then Konoha could have number in forces of 4.5 stars instead of the three it had before and in quality of said Shinobi could be at least of five since Shinobi of the village were well taught. And for the Hokage women and men were both Shinobi, so he didn't had exact of the quantity of each so, he left that be.

Several people started to enter to the special Council Room, where the Shinobi council was going to meet, the room during the war started to amplify in space to try and meet the demand of more space due to the clan heads, but most of all…from the divisions that originated during the war and after the war.

He was proud of the Hidden Leaf village, a photo of the second Hokage could be seen since he was the one to start with the Shinobi Council. When he saw all the spaces filled and people taking between themselves he smashed his little hammer to gain everyone's attention. On his sides were his two advisors; Biwako and Orochimaru. Both of them were severe in their advices to the hokage and were as if they could read his mind and process his ideas for the good of the village. All in a complex method that up till today, he questioned himself; yet both grinned and didn't revealed anything.

The latter of his advisors was really a prodigy seen only once in a generation, his apprentice turned out to be in his all expectations. Usually he and Tsunade would ally and in other cases when strange things happened and bodies returned, his division would take care of investigate anything strange that would originate. And after the case is ended, they would help Tsunade in the morgue, so Orochimaru was usually a busy man with a life centered on Science. He was also proud of his student Jiraiya that each month brought any information important for them all to hear; since his spy network was big and running. And let's not say about Tsunade, Konoha's hospital had big changes and with the help of her apprentice Shizune Kato, even more.

The usual report of each clan member was said to everyone, as Minato and Kushina still trained in their clan arts; and were progressing quite fine; Kushina's pregnancy was obvious. And it had him on high alert due to the Kyubi sealed inside her.

"Kushina is Six month's in pregnancy and will give birth in October, I request any advices. Advisors?" Hiruzen asked and Orochimaru nodded. "I believe it would be better to be prevented if the Kyubi manages to go away, I don't question the Uzumaki Clan's method of sealing. But, we must be prepared for everything. Also, from what Jiraiya has to tell. We have to be extremely cautious right now." Orochimaru said and everyone turned to Jiraiya that smiled and got up and got in the center of the hall.

"I've got to tell something, so you all be prepared. Reports of some survivors of my spies tell that a man by the name of Uchiha Madara is on Kiri and using his Sharingan took control of Yagura, the fourth Mizukage to wage a Civil war between Bloodline users and non-bloodline users. They reported me he's coming here, and their targets are." He used his index fingers to point to Kushina and Fugaku.

"His targets are the Kyubi and the Uchiha Clan." He ended and then the entire hall started in an uproar as Hiruzen smashed his little hammer several times and the hall got silent. They saw the ANBU commander raised his hand. "Yes, commander?" Hiruzen asked and the commander spoke. "The history told that Madara died in Hashirama's hands. But, it's not true. Madara associated himself with some darkish men in Kirigakure, there are historial reports I stole from Kirigakure's ancient files…some that were saved. That a man sucesfully implanted Hashirama cells on Uchiha Madara, giving him the ability to dominate Senju's forbidden art Senjutu and Mokuton. Since his over-matured Sharingan permit him immortality. He acquired the Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan…which made him partially immortal. This was when his dead brother Izuna…desired his brother to use his eyes. In the registers of the Founding Age, Madara confirmed that he had the Eternal Mangekyo to a select few." The commander said and this unnerved everyone, one of Konoha's most ancient enemies was back and wanted them to pay.

Uchiha Fugaku got up surprised. "Hokage-sama, the Uchiha Clan is loyal to the leaf village." He said and distrust could be seen from some of Konoha's clans. "The Uchiha had earned my trust. The fact that Kagami chose you as successor is even more trustworthy since the will of fire is inside you and he knew it." The Hokage assured and everyone started to make a contingency plan for he day Kushina's son will be born, the village had to be protected from the Kyubi at all costs.

* * *

To Naruto this was a boring day, yet tomorrow was a big day. After waiting, he'll finally be five years old and he'll start his training. 'WAY TO GO!' He thought cheerfully as he went to sleep on his bed, a couple of hours later. Minato and Kushina entered home exhausted from he council meeting, going directly to sleep.

* * *

On the next day, Naruto was asleep when two persons entered his room. "Happy BIRTHDAY!" A couple of voices woke him up to see Minato with a smile and Kushina holding a small cake with a candle ready to be blew on. Naruto eagerly got up ad blew the candle and a family hug was made and the photo was taken.

"You believe we were going to forget about your Birthday Naru-chan, knowing this is the day you'll start your training." Kushina spoke with a mock-hurt face as Minato mimicked the mock-hurt face. "So, do you want to go to Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked, getting this rather feeling of ramen sick, this particular time when he desired ramen the most. Both of his parent's faces lit up and the red-haired jinchuuriki nodded vigorously and the family in their pajamas went to Ichiraku ramen, not caring if all konoha saw the happy family in their pajamas.

* * *

-Ichiraku Ramen-

As the happy family eat up they heard a chuckle. "Some things never change, do they? Minato." A male voice answered and Minato turned to see his teammate and friend Hiashi Hyuga with a smile. "Yeah, Hiashi." He smiled towards his son and his wife. "I must leave you, my wife is on the house and needs his husband. Se you alter Minato." Both Clan-Heads and friends saved their goodbyes as the Family ended their breakfast in ichiraku ramen restaurant-bar.

Both Clan Leaders went to their training, while Naruto knew what day was today. Today he was going to meet elder Akane of the Uzumaki Clan. Walking away from his house in direction towards the direction of the clan; When he arrived to see the Uzumaki Sector of the village. To his surprise it was also as lively as the Senju, yet mostly of the passing were woman and girls than men. With a sigh he continued to walk until he felt someone touch him. Turning to his back he saw no one, then he fet something cold and sharp on his neck.

"Elder Akane-sama." He turned to see Elder akane dressed in a high-collared Kimono, one that was a carbon-copy's of Mito's Kimono. "Please, follow me." The female elder introduced the boy to a large hall of photos. Again, most of them were woman but there were a few men.

"This are the members of the Uzumaki Clan…all of them. Branch and Main family, all of them written in history." She indicated to the man on the top. "He's The Great, the only one to acquire full mastery of the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu and sealed a part of himself in a statue as a test to see whose were worthy of Uzumaki Privileges and those who don't. He founded our tribe and during the generations, it turned into a clan. Many outsiders united to us, and until we established in Uzushiogakure." She pointed to another red-haired man with a blindfold on his eyes. "Uzumaki Kenshin, your great-grandfather and the first Blind Shinobi on the world, lead our clan to a Golden Age and we transcended from a simple tribe to a Shinobi Clan." She said and continued through the line until the actual members. "Originally Uzushiogakure had dynasties but that ended and transitioned all in one clan." She explained at the end and took him towards a big statue. At last a story big; big enough to almost touch the ceiling of this mansion house.

"Now, I want you to touch the statue. And we'll see." Naruto touched the statue and he closed his eyes.

* * *

After a whole minute the woman smiled.

"I shouldn't have done this but, since you're the first born of the clan head. Then this is actually an honor. UZUMAKI Naruto, welcome to the Uzumaki Clan. Now, we can start to teach you one of the Clan's precious arts. Kenjutsu and we'll start with basic shinobi arts." The Female red-haired elder smiled and gestured naruto to make a pick. "Tell me Naruto-chan. What's your choice?" Akane asked and Naruto looked, he knew this choice would define critically his life as shinobi.

He looked and after a minute, without even thinking twice, he made his decision.

* * *

**And here it was the first chapter, I'm sorry for the short words but…the title says it. Next chapter shall be shorter as it'll be **

**Protocol's Part II**

"_**Most people would need to be genin yet, I'll give you the advantage. So…tell me, Which weapon is your choice? This will define clearly your future as a Senju and I'm sure…the Uzumaki's told you this too. When your choice is made, we'll start to teach you basic Shinobi arts." Toshiro said as he gestured Naruto to make his decision. **_

_**.**_

"_**Please all of you introduce yourselves." **_

"_**My name is Uchiha Itachi, I wait we become good friends."**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II – Protocols Part II**

Naruto signaled to the twin nodachi as the Uzumaki Elder Akane smiled, to be truth, almost no one used the Double-sword style of the Uzumaki since it was hard to master yet and she knew the boy showed promise. Taking the boy to pond inside a shrine the elder took Naruto's hands. "Naruto-chan, I want you to concentrate and do the same thing that you did with the statue. Close your eyes and concentrate." The elder called and after two minutes of silence, a scroll started to float in front of naruto's drowned hands. She took the scroll and nodded. "You can open them now Naruto-chan. I'll see you the day after tomorrow to start your rightful training as an Uzumaki Clan Member." She gestured towards the exit and the boy walked away, Akane knew the boy would change it all in his path. It's his destiny.

'Shinigami has set her eyes on our clan. She favors us.' She thought while smiling, knowing the boy shall learn to properly pray and summon the Shinigami.

* * *

-The Next Day-

"I shouldn't do this naruto, but I'll give you the advantage of it. You must choose a weapon Naruto, this choice will define your future as a Senju. You must pick and after you do, we'll start your training in basic Shinobi Arts." Elder Toshiro said and Naruto after gazing at the weapons knew his pick, without a second thought. He went towards the Staff and nodded.

"Then…a day after tomorrow we'll start your training young Naruto. For now rest, since…your life will take a new way."

* * *

-A year Later-

Thanks to the combined efforts of the Third Hokage, Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya, Biwako, Tsunade and Orochimaru. Little Arashi was born to the world and let's not forget the tragic Sacrifice of the Third Hokage and Minato's ascension as Yondaime Hokage; since it was Hiruzen's last will. The Senju Clan Leader passed the title to a young man that was revered as a great senju by many, Yamato Senju was named.

But the problems for little Naruto only started, but he understood it. His parents started to favour young Arashi, Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune in everything. All of their attention was on the blonde bundle of joy, while the red-haired boy was left alone. Let's not say that also, in the day of the Kyubi attack on Konoha, which didn't took any casualties. Iwa Ninja decided to attack The Hokage's House. Although in contrast with the Hokage who placed a lot of attention towards the Jinchuuriki, his mother had a soft spot towards hi, being Kushina's first born. Kushina's attention to the red-haired boy was fully and she started to be more present in the boy's life; on his training and even on his everyday life. While his father was rather concentrated on the young jinchuuriki boy; after the incident, Kushina took it a lot seriously and took a step forward as Uzumaki Clan leader and helped the Uzumaki-Senju Heir to be a great Shinobi.

Naruto remained in the hospital for a couple of weeks to recover from that day, when they used a genjutsu upon him and in a situation of life-death…activated a Dojutsu that was thought to be a myth. Something that Uchiha Madara would be jealous about, Hashirama would be proud about and the 'The Great' would be extremely proud borderline happy.

The Rinnegan was the Dojutsu that once, a great monk used to have. Myths around said that it was actually the greatest dojutsu since the Sharingan and the Byakugan originated from this and when the user left legacy, the eyes abilities divided in Sharingan and Byakugan; Vision and Perception. When Elder Toshiro, Elder Akane and Kushina went to visit him, where shocked to the core by the fact that the boy wieled such eyes. And the three, taking hands in the case, told naruto to wear sunglasses like Aburame-clan members to hide his eyes, since this would be an S-Rank Clan Secret that would be shared between the Uzumaki's and Senju's; this decision as made particularly by Kushina, that even though her husband wasn't the Senju Clan Leader, she'll talk with Yamato, a young man that before ANBU had a duty and responsibility with his clan.

Since then he dedicated twice on his training. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Bojutsu. Even though the Academy didn't permitted weapons, the first three he dedicated everything. And let's not forget Chakra Control exercises and Shinobi Theory.

* * *

"_Naruto, are you ready? Before you go to the academy, you must at least. Go toe-toe with me." Elder Toshiro said and went into stance._

_Elder Toshiro's Stance was The Sublime Fist, is one of the few Senju Stances that were taught to the Elders, and their honorable descendants. Unlike the Uzumaki Clan where the elders are picked, in the Senju Clan…the elders come from a large lineage of Elders. Their training is special and unique; they are taught to have wisdom and intelligence in all the aspects of Shinobi life and arts. _

_Getting into his stance, in which he stood only in his right leg, while his left leg was half bent and standing over his thigh, with his right open palm touching his solar plexus and his left palm closed with only the index and middle fingers extended and open. _

"_Come on and give it your all boy." The Elder called and Naruto instead got into Buddha Palm stance, in pushing mode. The elder still was surprised that the boy chose a very complicated style and the only style to be said that rivaled the Hyuga's Jyuken. Since the Senju Clan was founded no one has picked the style never, yet here is it. Uzumaki Naruto, heir of the Senju and Uzumaki Clan's is going to be the first Senju in all the History of the Shinobi world to learn the Buddha Palm Style. _

_Getting into combat stance and with both palms closed in fists. He taunted the elder in a 'Come on' motion with his hands as the elder grinned. Such boy, he changed his clothing. _

_Wearing green Shinobi pants and a red kimono with a red obi closing the kimono, it showed the fair skin of his chest. On both of his hips were his nodachi, built specifically for him. And on his back was his Bo-Staff made of bamboo and very tall enough for combat. _

_The elder rushed and in a piercing motion, tried to hit his liver with his two fingers, but the red-haired senju used his left forearm to remove it from the way and did an open-palm fist with his right hand on the elder's chest, his chest went back and his shoulders forth as he used his right feet to maintain the position. The elder immediately used the same supporting leg to do a kick with his feet's superior part, only for the boy to bent his legs and to do a sweep kick to the left Achilles tendon, the man started to fall and before he could recover, the boy gave a frontal step and with both of his palms, did a last strike and the elder's back crashed on the ground. _

"_You win boy, you have dominated the basics of your style. With the training you do at the academy and Genin experience, you'll mature enough to be someone great." Elder Toshiro got up and smiled._

* * *

Naruto sat in the classroom of the academy. The instructor was experienced, which meant at least an advantage for him. Sitting and waiting for the class to start. He saw a raven-haired boy sitting on his side and turning to him. Looking at his black sunglasses strangely, just like the ones the Aburame-clan members wear. "Hi. I'm Uzumaki Senju Naruto. And you?" The red-haired boy asked to the raven-haired boy that gave a brief smile. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. And I feel that we'll get along just fine." He said at the Senju who just chuckled. "I feel the same." Both boys shook hands, without knowing that in fact, they would get along.

* * *

**And this was chapter two.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III – Changes **

Senju Minato, The Yellow Flash of the Leaf sat unnerved. During the last month, his son started academy and he wasn't there, and instead his attention was shifted to the young blonde jinchuuriki, it wasn't like he loved more his younger son yet he deserved attention. And Kushina rather turning SERIOUS after the incident that happened with the Iwagakure Missing-nin that wanted revenge and tried to kill Naruto only for them to be killed and for the young boy to reveal the mythical eyes that the sage of the six paths possessed.

Now that's where the preoccupation came, since it was one of the Daisan Dojutsu, now Minato felt proud of his village. Since it entered into a Golden Age, because all of Konoha's clans were in the village and helping it grow. In terms of Strenght, after the war and before the glorious entrance of the Senju and Uzumaki clans to the village, Kumogakure was the main pillar of strength in the nations. But after both founding clans that returned changed radically the village and the Shinobi world in an event that in the history nations and in the history of the leaf would be 'The Glorious Return ' everything indicated that Konohagakure no Sato was the Strongest Village in the nations. And they all knew it, it was thanks to him and his wife that the village recovered missing pieces of history of the village, that the Uzumaki's were indeed ROYALTY of ROYATIES in the leaf village, since practically the Uzumaki Clan owned the very symbol the leaf Shinobi and kunoichi had in their forehead protectors. But leaving that aside, the three founding clans were in a rather complicated position in these days since, after the day of the Kyubi attack, in which there were no casualties thanks to the intervention of some of the Village's legendary ninja. The Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki clans were seen with some rather distrust because they were the only clans that could command tailed beasts, although the public didn't socially exclude them or distrust them, sometimes they were seen by some rather strange eye by SOME people, this group of people being rather the minority, almost a single number.

That was not all, today, the Fourth Hokage was going to receive a visit by Sunagakure's Yondaime Kazekage. Being the first visit the Kazekage makes to the village, it was rather strange. That was not all, also the Raikage requested a meeting with him in which he gladly accepted. Being rather somehow paranoid, he placed some defense and barrier seals around his house if even some try to attack on his family they would burn or die. Knowing the Kumogakure's history with the Uzumaki Clan and the Kazekage's story with the village since their alliance was cut since the war.

* * *

Today was another day at the academy, alas a month has passed after the introduction with Itachi. The Senju-Uzumaki became rather infatuated with Itachi. Both were almost of the same opinion and were pacifists. And in the academy both were geniuses in their own way, while Itachi was more of a practical genius, naruto was a balanced genius since he was very good at Theorical-Scholar knowledge and also naturally-talented in Shinobi Practical Knowledge. He bested Itachi only in that, in the theory subjects. Their class wasn't that important except a few that were needed to highlight which were Uzuki Yugao, Hayate Gekko and Tobitake Tonbo. While others were members of Konoha's class that weren't exactly needed to highlight or were interesting as those three that showed to be at least, genuinely or hard-work talented.

And unlike other's Itachi and Naruto always trained in an abandoned training ground, in which they train Taijutsu where in two of four rounds he uses his Staff, basic ninjutsu (no nature transformation) in which was only kawarimi and bunshin and Bukijutsu where the Uchiha Heir uses mostly kunai and shuriken. While the Uzumaki-Senju uses his Twin nodachi-heightened Japanesse-swords, since their first combat in which Naruto won him because of swordsmanship, the Uchiha heir chose several weapons that the Uchiha clan used, which mostly were Kusarigama, sables and the famed Gunbai. The uchiha heir was rather interested in the art of Gunbai and Kusarigama; and like Uchiha Madara he asked for a Gunbai chained-attached with a Kusarigama.

And since then, both heirs found fighting interesting. Since the Kusarigama wasn't an all-offensive sword, while the Gunbai was, a gunbai. But the Uchiha-heir was proud.

Itachi turned to Naruto with a smile, said red-haired boy nodded. Knowing the Uchiha-style he rushed and activated his sharingan and went for a punch to the face, and instead of blocing it as the uchiha predicted and though, he evaded it and kicked him in the chest and pushed the heir away as he was in mid-air…falling at each mili-second as the red-haired boy threw some shuriken and a kunai with a note.

The Uchiha evaded the shuriken and a kunai almost grazed his face but the note touched his shirt and immediately he was immobile. "Not only explosive notes exist, there are smoke notes, electroshocking notes, burning notes and immobilizing notes, these notes depending on the level of the one that makes the seal, they can make someone immobile if the paper's tip touches the enemy's clothes and if they concentrate their senses on said note, they would immobilize. It does the trick, doesn't it? I copied it from a book in the library." He smiled and doing a tiger hand-seal he touched the Uchiha's torso. "Fuin Kai." The Red-haired Uzumaki smiled as the Uchiha was still immobile. "Try to wag a finger or two, your mobility will return eventually." The red-haired boy helped the Uchiha move some limbs and after he could move, both walked away and went to the Dango Shop, in which…unconsciously the Uchiha turned addict to the Onigiri with seaweed they cooked with some coffee.

"Seriously Itachi, when your height doesn't improves don't look at me." Naruto spoke to the Uchiha with all trust, since he was the clan heir's friend. Said boy only grunted as he laughed. Naruto was the son of his parents and had a special taste for ramen, liking only his mother's and Ichiraku's, yet he liked more the idea of a balanced nutrition makes the deal. Yet, also he had his addictions and sour things were his deal. Sometimes his mother and father would strangle him with the vision for over-souring the shrimp ramen yet he liked it like that.

"And you with your sour tongue no wonder when you'll spit lemon-juice instead of saliva." The Uchiha joked and the Uzumaki laughed and answered to the Uchiha. "Kudos to you, Itachi, you hit in the spot." The red-haired Uzumaki told and he thought that maybe the Uchiha was overdoing things. He over-soured or soured some things, not everything.

* * *

The hokage turned in front of him to see the Yondaime Kazekage in all his grace. He came with some personal bodyguards for the occasion. Nothing of a great deal, he only came with Pakura as a bodyguard. Said kunoichi had the power of the Shakuton and was a very valuable woman in Sunagakure.

"Hokage-san or rather Senju Minato-san, I would like to strengthen alliance between the leaf and the sand villages." The Fourth Kazekage commented and the Hokage as surprised, his journal was in front of him. Ready to write any needed details on this alliance. "I haven't spoken my council about it since it was an idea that came while I was travelling Hokage-san, and I was rather planning of an alliance via Arranged Marriage." The kazekage said and the Hokage wrote all the Kazekage said, then after a minute he stared at the kage in shock then at the journal.

"Arranged marriage?" The Senju asked and Suna's Leader nodded and the hokage was surprised. "My daughter Temari was born five years ago." The Kazekage said and the Hokage continued listening, tying everything the Kazekage said he was surprised. "So you want your daughter for an arranged marriage alliance between the Leaf and the Sand Village?" The hokage asked wanting to be sure that it was only for that intention but the Kazekage trailed off after that question. "And since I heard news that the Uzumaki Clan was decaying in population after the war, in which said clan after the third shinobi war their real numbers are of maybe fifty and that's overdoing it. I would like to marry the heir of the Uzumaki clan and my daughter." The Kazekage said, to be truth for the man that was rather an excuse. In truth, his village needed this alliance since their daimyo were broking them due to the third Shinobi war, and when they heard that the sannin were back in the leaf village, that they had a new hokage and that the Senju and Uzumaki clan's resided in the village again, myths in the Shinobi world were that Konoha is blossoming in culture, tradition and most of all, economically, militarily and maybe they dared to say, in their numbers and quality of Shinobi.

While indeed most overdid it, it wasn't a lie.

"I would need to bring the Uzumaki Clan Leader in this meeting to hear her opinions and see if she agrees." Minato said as he called his ANBU and ordered them to bring his wife to his office. As he and the Kazekage continued talking.

* * *

-Minutes Later-

Kushina turned to her husband and sighed, the Kazekage was saying the truth and elder Akane; the one that was on constant watchful eye of the Uzumaki-Heir, Elder Akane turned to Kushina and said woman nodded.

"Hokage-sama, if I may say my opinion. While, in the Uzumaki Clan there are special policies about Clan Heirs. And one of them is that, is a must that the male clan heir must marry and equal aged woman of the Uzumaki clan to preserve the Uzumaki Pure-blood heirs." The kazekage grunted as the elder has turned off his opportunities of marry his daughter and get the alliance were getting dimmer. "Yet as Kazekage-sama said, it as an alliance for the Leaf and the Sand, I see not why the boy can't be paired up with her. But we must let the opinion of your honorable advisors Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-san, Tsunde-chan." Elder Akane called the blonde-sannin with a dear suffix since Elder Akane was one of the daughters Mito had with an Uzumaki. Since Mito was Heir of the Clan, before she married to Hashirama she need to have a pure blooded Uzumaki first. She had it, BEFORE she was turned into Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi, in which after she turned into…Hashirama married with her. So practically she was a relative of Tsunade.

"If I may say Minato, It'll be good for the village to have an alliance with the Sand village. A strong one at that since we were left rather bruised after the armistice that put an end to the Third; this is, in a political way of speech." Jiraiya spoke, surprising Tsunade since he hasn't seen her teammate this serious. It's been a month since Minato changed advisors and Jiraiya left his organization in charge of his friend Orochimaru, for the sake of giving the Snake-man some freedom and to benefit the village, while he went into some Field Analysis as he called. But leaving that apart, Tsunade spoke her opinions too,

"My opinions rather agree with Jiraiya's, Minato. The Leaf Village needs this, since after the war we were left with a sore spot, politically speaking. And while Orochimaru's Apying network is working, we don't have alliances and many products that aren't produced in the land of fire, aren't even selling anymore." Tsunade left a few papers on Minato's desk. "The Civilian Council expressed unnerveness since various products that some restaurants and Konoha Merchants sell, are getting stocked…if we don't find a solution to this. We may have a economic depression. Orochimaru and Kabuto made a census within all Konoha, as a part of social research about this and reached to this charts that are introduced here. They compared the results with some on-date information of other villages, including yours Kazekage-sama…you're welcome to read the charts if you desire so." Tsunade placed the folder as Minato opened it and both Hokage and Kazekage analyzed and Suna's leader whistled.

"Tell Orochimaru and his department of Research that their information is accurate and even updated to our actual situation; I would rather say that you've got a very interesting and efficient department Hokage-sama." The Kazekage said and the Hokage smiled. "Give Orochimaru my thanks for the information, and also that in the next batch of funding ill increase it to help some more important researches on data it must be done." Minato placed the papers and wrote on his journal a explicit and accured summary of Orochimaru's research and some comparative summary about each village in contrast to Konoha.

The Fourth Hokage took out two scrolls and started to write.

In an official alliance paper, it must be written everything about the stipulations, what type of alliance would be since there are many types and each clausules and also the beneficts for each party. Since the Kazekage is the one asking, then the Hokage will place the statement in Konoha's name, while the Kazekage must write his. Giving the paper towards the kazekage, said kage started to read it and agreeing towards the clauses he wrote his bearing the name of his country and then passed it towards the hokage.

"So, may I ask now. When will your son and my daughter will be officially married?" The kazekage asked and the Hokage sighed, since there was an age o difference between both, the Hokage made his decision. "In the Senju and the Uzumaki Clan, a Shinobi with the rank of Chunin is seen independent and as an adult so. When my son reaches to CHunin promotion, in that moment, your daughter will be officially his wife." The Hokage started to write what he said and placed the Hokage stamp and Konoha's seal on the paper. Giving the paper to the kazekage, he placed the Kazekage stamp and Suna's seal on the paper.

Minato did hand'seals and touched the other empty scroll and immediately all of the original's stipulations and words were copied to the other and he gave the copy to the kazekage and both kage's shook hands. The Kazekage walked away from the eaf village, satisfied that the Sand village got an alliance with the leaf.

* * *

As months passed, the academy instructor saw talent in The Uchiha Heir and in the Uzumaki-Senju heir, both were excellent. There were some clauses at the academy that permitted early graduation if the instructor saw it fit, but could only be done to OUSTANDING TALENT and must be put a certain exam to see if they were fit to be genin; and said exam must be surprised, not planned or to be told the kids to study; and they must pass it with no errors. If they do so in the test and also with the three basics who were Bunshin, Kawarimi and Henge then they were ready to face the Shinobi world.

After a year, when both were seven, the instructor was surprised that both passed the surprise exam with no errors and their jutsu were performed with no errors. Naruto even though was an Uzumaki and with big reserves, he has trained chakra control since he met Itachi, and the Uchiha heir helped him with controlling his chakra.

So officially, both were given the rank of genin at the age of seven, a fact that surprised the Hokage, their respective families and elders also. Originally the Senju elders believe the Uchiha heir would develop a rivalry with the Uchiha like most did but it was wrong idea. Both were friends and comrades.

And for more surprises, both boys and a nara girl who was picked from a group, were apprenticed by Shikaku Nara who took it under the banner of Team Ten.

* * *

**And here ends…**

**Now to The Character Information Section:**

**Uzumaki Senju Naruto**

**Age: 7 **

**Height: 135.3 cm**

**Weight: 30 kg**

**Birthdate: August 7**

**Blood Type: B**

**Clan: Uzumaki Clan – Senju Clan**

**Clan Status: Heir – Heir**

**Family: Uzumaki Kushina (Mother)**

**Senju Minato (Father)**

**Second Hokage (Possible Great-Grandfather)**

**Kenshin Uzumaki (Possible Great-Grandfather)**

**Affiliation: Konohagakure**

**Nature Type: Unknown**

**Kekkei Genkai : Rinnegan **

**Jutsu:**

**Buddha-Palm Fist**

_**A style that uses palms, differs completely from the Hyuga Jyuken, while the Hyuga uses palms and fingers (see it for yourselves) this style relies just on palms. And this style falls on the Goken category since it's thrusts are with strength and not gentleness or grace like Jyuken. This style uses different parts of the palm, at far you ma see the whole palm connecting but in truth, is an specific part of the palm in an specific position to make the desired effect. This is a Senju Clan Taijutsu Style.**_

**Mourning Crane Assasin-Fist**

_**A style that uses hand-stabbing fists to apply a piercing damage to important parts of the body. This is an Uzumaki Clan Taijutsu Style.**_

**Mourning Art: Zan'Itei**

_**A swift, perfect and lethal hand-stab to the lower-part of the chest in any region, most cases results in a inflammation of the organ that was attacked, blood-coughing, nausea…sometimes the symptoms after the attack, but it always causes an effect. It's considered an A-rank taijutsu attack due to its lethalness. **_

**Buddha-Palm Art: One Blow Cut**

_**A one-hit immobilization technique, the martial artist does a Buddha-Palm thrust to the opponent's chest, any region of it, to obtain the desired effect to effectively put the enemy's body in 'restart' what does this means? Like computers, the opponent's body in a similar matter after the fist is taken; the enemy goes to an unconscious state (explanation and debut later)**_

**Eighteen Symmetrisms: Forced Palm**

_**A technique that rivals Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms of the Hyuga clan, this technique applies Eighteen different palm positions into a technique that does a sequence of a thousand two-hundred palm trust in different muscles of the body in an effective act of grace, that after the technique is ended, all the muscles of the opponents body are atrophied and paralyzed. May take days to heal from this attack, in contrast to the Hyuga counterpart that just encloses chakra points, to which may be reopened (Naruto did it). (in depth explanation and debut later)**_

**Boar's Beheading: Sequenced Scene**

_**Senju Style Bojutsu Beheading Technique (explanation and debut later)**_

**Dragon's Rage**

_**Uzumaki Style Kenjutsu Technique (explanation and debut later)**_

**Demonic Illusion: Dream Eater**

_**A useful and dangerous illusion that can be applied through any sense, unlike other genjutsu that are applied in combat by eye-sight or ears. This one can be applied through any of the opponent's senses, which makes it hard to know when they will fall. Said illusion puts the enemy through their worst nightmare and literally EATS AWAY any positive feelings, making them defenseless against the nightmare. And each second the person stays in the nightmare, their stamina and vitality is consumed. When a person stamina and vitality depletes, they fall unconscious. This Genjutsu can only be casted by Dojutsu users or sensor shinobi.**_

**Shunshin no Jutsu**

_**Learned it with the three academy basics like his friend Itachi.**_

**Ninja Rank: Genin **

**Also I would like to add the fact that I don't like how the rinnegan was depicted later, it was supposed to be a dojutsu independent from the Sharingan and now Kishimoto makes the Rinnegan another update and power-upped version of the Sharingan. It makes me sick, so, here I'll change the concept of Rinnegan some might have, also some techniques will change and others will stay, please…I would like some advices now, you're free to bring them in. Also, the Demonic Genjutsu I gave naruto is not an overpower, Itachi is genin level and has a Demonic Illusion and a Sharingan illusion in his jutsu list, so why not Naruto?**

_**OMAKE:**_

_**Sex Ed: Class Heir Version**_

_Naruto and Itachi sat in front of the Academy Board, waiting for their teacher to arrive, Shikaku-sensei had told them something about 'AN IMPORTANT CLASS' although Itachi's father Fugaku was rather embarrassed his mother was fuming with anger knowing the man that would teach such an important class. While Naruto's father was laughing nervously while his mother was fuming in anger at such that her hair started to move like nine-tails and holding s big soup-spoon; to say she was angry to no belief. _

_When they saw someone entering with a boisterous laugh. "Well, well. Gaki's, since you were made genin. There's something you must know, and much more in your case as Clan Heirs." Jiraiya said as he wrote it with pride. _

_**SEX**_

_Both boys groaned out, really. Itachi and Naruto both had the same thoughts at the moment, they were now regretting for even coming here. They believed they were going to be taught something exclusive, yet it seems not. Now they have to be taught, boring Sex Ed. _

"_In your case as clan Heirs, you either are already are on an Arranged Marriage or you are free to have harem." Jiraiya said with a blush as he pulled out a big paper. "Now you see, babies are born-." Before the sannin ended both groaned. He went to the menstruation cycle the woman had, the sperm and how the whole process, making too-much details of the sex act and even drawing some sex poses. _

_To his surprise, all what he wrote and explained was recorded by Itachi's Sharingan and the red-haired boy kept it inside his mind for future reference. As for the poses, he drew them just like Jiraiya drew and closed the notebook._

_After all of the Sex-Ed, three elders came in. One of them was an Uchiha elder, one was an Uzumaki Elder and the other was a Senju Elder. _

"_Itachi-chan. This class must be recorded with your sharingan since your mother and father already had prepared an arranged marriage with you with a girl from Takigakure." The Uchiha elder spoke and the Uzumaki Elder smild. "Let's not forget about traditions." Elder Akane smiled and the red-haired boy groaned. "And also, the Sand-Leaf and the Senju-Kumo alliance." When elder toshiro said Naruto groaned. Itachi and he nodded and both of their doppelgangers dispersed, surprising the present. _

.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV – Slowly, but progressing.**

-A Month Ago-

-A month after Naruto and Itachi were promoted Genin-

The Hokage's office

The Hyuga affair was really something that brought shame to the Raikage; after Kumo ninja tried to steal a newborn Hyuga Hinata from Hiashi's watchful eyes and Hizashi's sacrifice. The Raikage sat now at the Hokage's office. After asking for forgiveness to the Hokage and the Hyuga clan personally and in front of his rival and Kage colleague; the Raikage knew that Kumogakure and Konoha's relationship was bruised and even more with the Hyuga incident. Since Kumogakure was deficient in bloodlines, one of the Raikage's advisors gave him a bold approach and gave an idea that only said advisor had and the other two didn't. It was easy, go to the Hokage and ask for forgiveness and ask for one of your kunoichi to marry a Senju. The Raikage was rather bold enough to ask why, and the advisor was surprised, but gave one answer.

Their Clan's Traditions.

Now, the Raikage was bewildered by this answer, to wich the advisor spoke freely. Saying that the Senju were one of the pinnacle families of the Shinobi World, alongside the Uzumaki and the Uchiha. While he said that the Uzumaki had strict traditions that indicated that Clan Heirs or males must marry and have sons with other Uzumaki women, same policy applied to the Uzumaki women. And the Uchiha were the same since they preferred pure blooded heirs, not with other clans. They said that the Senju were more openly and that most of their clan members with Senju DNA reported special abilities. Most of the Senju with strong DNA developed Advanced Nature Kekkei-Genkai and even many others were reported to have created their own bloodline since the Senju Traditions specify that a Senju Jonin must be an avatar of at least four or three of the five elements. And many others developed strange bloodlines, such as a Senju that was reported to have Psionic Powers, his name was Senju Sari, he developed it after trying to do a complex exercise of Chakra Manipulation, his chakra went to his brain and created a Bloodline. Senju Sari was dating a Yamanaka Clan member after he saved her from death.

The Raikage had to ask the Hokage about an alliance with the leaf but with the Senju Clan heir marrying one of the kunoichi he decides and also the first born must be Shinobi of his village. The Hokage was rather surprised by how tense the Raikage highlighted this, and the leader of the leaf spoke with sincerity. That it was not his decision, it was of Senju Yamato and his most trusted elder Senju Toshiro. Which was also Naruto's Teacher in the Senju Shinobi Ways; the hokage did the document yet his part as village was done. Yet the Clan part was pendant since Yamato had to make a choice. When Yamato arrived to the office with Toshiro, both were surprised and heard the Raikage's conditions.

Yamato agreed to the alliance, but the one with the most knowledge of the traditions was Toshiro. He told that the Senju clan welcomed marriage alliances but there were many specifications that Hashirama and many other ancestral Senju left for this, since usually as the Uzumaki's, the Senju married to Senju woman only to preserve the Senju Genes. Toshiro specified that the kunoichi must be fertile, and that was only something basic, the added fact that she must needed to give birth at least twice which was stating the obvious. And also, it depended if the Clan Leader chose for the heir to give pure blooded Senju offspring then it would ease. But if not, then man other specifics would be made, one of them is for the kunoichi to be developed nice a stipulation Hashirama Senju wrote to which Minato and Yamato sweatdropped, also if that happened then more offspring will have to be made for it to be for the Senju clan, also the Kunoichi must be of an outstanding Shinobi Experience and abilities.

After all the specifics were written which took almost a medium-height and thick scroll, Yamato signed the scroll with the Senju Seal and the alliance between Kumogakure and Konoha with the Senju Clan Heir marrying one of their Kunoichi when he is given official status of Senju Clan Heir, then the selected Kunoichi will marry him and soon as that happens the production of offspring will start.

* * *

Naruto, Itachi and Sayuri Nara were with their sensei Shikaku Nara waiting for another mission to be assigned by the Fourth Hokage. The Hokage looked with a sense of proudness at his son being a genin at such age, surpassing his mother and father in every way and in little steps, unlike others. Learning slowly and also reading some books in the library of Konoha, he was surprised that his son learned a Genjutsu and applied it by perfection, eve though the Senju Genjutsu he learned was not a normal one, he praised his son for taking upon an apartment that either he nor his mother ever could take.

"Team Ten here, reporting from another D-rank, waiting for further orders." Shikaku said as he saw their faces of disgust. Minato grinned remembering his academy days with Jiraiya, of course those were after-war times and yet, for him it was like yesterday. "Actually I got a C-ranked mission for you. You are to deliver this scroll to Sunagakure no Sato. After you've made that, you'll return the Kazekage's reply. You'll deliver the scroll tomorrow." The Fourth Hokage said and after that, Naruto walked away to the Senju Counpund, in his mind remembering the fight he had with a particular and rather feisty Uzumaki Clan member.

* * *

_Right after his introduction with his sensei and friends, when everyone went to their homes, outside the academy entrance was Elder Akane waiting for him. He knew what will happen, today was the day he'll either be worthy of bearing the Uzumaki name and being Partial-Adult in the eyes of the clan or not be worthy of the name and be a kid in the eyes of the clan. He knew that the Uzumaki clan valued strength beyond anything else. And the Uzumaki knew it. _

"_Can I use anything I've learned or can't i?" He asked and the Elder just sighed. "Usually some would use the Academy Taijutsu but since you started learning basic shinobi arts from the Senju Clan you'll apply them in battle. Its okay, There will be three rounds of battle and the last one will be of Bukijutsu but for you will be of Kenjutsu abilities. The whole clan will be watching and your battleground will be the entire clan sector so, you have all that space for yourself. The moment you enter the clan sector, the battle starts." She said with a smile while thinking. 'Let's not forget about a tradition for the male heirs. That the girl you fight now, if you win her in battle. She'll be your future Uzumaki Wife.' She said with a grin and they faced the entrance of the Uzumaki Sector of the village. _

_In the entrance were two red-haired women dressed in jonin clothing. Their clan duties were apart from the villages and for the Uzumaki, the clan was first. _

"_Akane-sama. Is the Clan Heir ready for the fight?" One of the two gate guards asked and the elder nodded. "He'll just think it a little bit and then he'll go." The elder said and the gate guards nodded. "We'll see the fight. Remember, when you enter, it's only you and your enemy and the Uzumaki Clan Sector. When you enter, a barrier will be immediately placed around the whole sector to not let outsiders interrupt. You'll be given quite a wide field. Since this Sector is bigger than the Uchiha Street and the Senju sector united. Even though is mostly not occupied, we love space for this tradition." The other gate-guard grinned and both jumped away. _

"_Akane-sama, when will I know one round is ended and the other begins." He asked and Akane grinned. "A voice will say it. Remember, you win each round when your opponent is disarmed or unconscious. When the latter happens, she'll be healed to recovery and woken up to continue the next ground. Try not to overdo it." She said and the Uzumaki Heir nodded. "Then with your excuse Naruto-chan; good-luck." She jumped away like any jonin Shinobi would do, and gracefully like any other._

* * *

Naruto went to elder Toshiro's house and told him that he'll have his first C-rank mission tomorrow. Immediately Toshiro got anxious and both began a stroll around the Senju Clan Street Sector. On his mind, replaying the battle that surely tested his abilities. Itachi has praised Naruto for his analytical mind, which he accepted was something that made him differ from both of his parents. That each movement was thought like a chess move and if the Uchiha fought him, the Uzumaki would actually make an strategy based on unpredictability so his movements couldn't be followed.

* * *

_Doing a hand-seal he created a bunshin, but not any bunshin or Kage-bunshin. He created a bunshin with an exact quantity of chakra; he created this technique with Itachi, both decided to call it The Maelstrom-Raven Clone (NaruTachi Bunshin). The clone practically could be a perfect clone of the caster since it could be employed as a deoy that could take hits, fight and actually make the enemy and watchers believe that it's the caster but it is not. And to use the NaruTachi bunshin to it's full capabilities the user must be either a Dojutsu user or 'Someone-Like Naruto' to use it at its full capabilities. Since Itachi could share vision with his bunshin, while Naruto could share vision and actually Remote-control him. And how will he defend himself, well, simply…he henges into either a rock or anything of the clearing and surpasses his chakra (ability acquired through chakra control exercises), with this, someone actually acquires the perfect BEING-UNSEEN state._

_Hiding behind some bushes and henging himself as a bush, he started to remote-control his clone._

_Walking silently though the alleys Naruto knew he had to get home first to get his weapons. Entering through an alternate entrance no one knew, not even his parents, he went up and took both of his nodachi's and his staff. His ears started to hear a flute playing, with a grin; he knew the game and he'll play it. Getting out through the entrance, he got into the main street of the Sector to see on a tall building a red-haired girl wearing a tan tunic and a black hat with bandaged sides. Shifting his black sunglasses, he looked up. _

'_She seems to be a primary genjutsu user, even though she seems to be my age. She seems to be trained or self-taught, more the latter than the former; her flute is the weapon.' He thought as he walked up the building that was on his side until he was at the middle of it, focusing chakra on his feet. Getting a complete control and standing up from the middle of the building, outside not inside it. He jumped to another building and saw her wearily as she jumped and gracefully landed on the street. 'She's not a sensor which gives me an advantage. Her body language it's expecting something, ON MY BACK!' He thought and immediately did a shunshin and a club smashed against the building. In the middle of the shunshin a secret he will never trade or share, he threw a kunai-smoke-bomb, it wasn't a normal type, It was a smoke bomb with properties of pepper sealed inside it and a breeze of wind inside it so it could blend the pepper and the smoke inside it. Again, the library of Konoha was useful for research in normal storage seals._

_The bomb exploded and tayuya started to cough while Naruto stood over a building with a hand-seal._

* * *

_-On a strange-hall room where the battle could be seen like a 3-D movie-_

_Minato and many others were surprised._

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

'_**ON MY BACK!' Naruto did the hand-seals for the shunshin and immediately before disappearing he took out a kunai, a tiny strip and a smoke-bomb with a seal and threw it. And in the first fourth of the shunshin it was completed, on the second fourth he threw it, on the third fourth he did the hand-seal and before the red-haired girl closed her eyes the pepper was inhaled and on her eyes and in the fourth-fourth he appeared on the top of another building with the seal already undid.**_

* * *

'_FUCK!' The red-haired opponent thought as she knelt down and she had some strange itch on her nose and eyes. After the smoke dissipated she started to sneeze and sniff, trying to remove the itch from her nose and also her ears. Her eyes started to go red and threatening to do tears and she saw her attacker on another building. Inhaling with her mouth and continuing her song, knowing that she did a genjutsu and he fell for it, she approached to him and threw some senbon. And he staid like that. 'Such a stupid shithead, I'm going to stomp him from what he did.' She approached and got out a kunai and with a grin she knew the first of four rounds ended, only to not hear the announcement. "I won shithead." She grinned while waiting the victory to call her. And instead, she felt the tip of a sword on one of her livers and also one on her neck._

"_I believe I won this one, don't it, feisty." Teasing the red-haired girl she saw in front of her only to see it was a doppelganger. _

"_**Round One, Senju Naruto." **_

_It was announced, since he wasn't still worthy of the Uzumaki name, to the clan he was only Senju. "You shithead, I'm going to crush you like trash." She got mad as his face was calm and collected, getting into stance of the Uzumaki __**Mourning Crane Assasin-Fist**__ an style that was created by Uzusho Uzumaki and no one could ever use it again since they could never comprehend and also it was written in brail (universal written language for the blind) so the legendary style was left forgotten. _

'_Shit, its Uzusho Uzumaki's legendary style. I need to take care.' She said and he got prepared for a taijutsu fight. He tried to connect the first fist, only for her to try and block, she did but immediately another pierced her and was followed by a sequence of another three. She knelt down and coughed. The sequence was so fast, it actually was hard to see it, but actually his movements were easy to catch by Itachi's Sharingan, don't try to compare the Sharingan's perception to a normal human's, what would be genin-based speed for a Sharingan it would be at least high-chunin level fast for a normal person and this is true; no kidding, The feisty red-haired girl jumped away and played her flute and three Doki Summons immediately assaulted him. He took distance as the doki's destroyed as they went after him. _

_Throwing Shuriken and Kunai at the girl's direction, she umped away, and when a kunai nicked her left thigh, she felt it numb, then all her left leg was numb. 'What did the fucker used?' She saw that the doki effectively attacked him and actually went a little overkill._

* * *

_-With the other Members-_

_Kushina got up and gasped, almost going out to check on her son Akane grabbed her from her ceremonial robes, since moments ago was a council meeting. "He's okay, the one they attacked was a decoy." Akane smiled and then rewinded everyone to see the beginning of the battle, where Naruto made an identical decoy of him and hid on the bushes and stayed there for the course of almost all the fight. _

_The Fourth Hokage was surprised. "That was no normal bunshin." The fourth hokage said and Akane smiled. "He was intelligent enough to send a decoy to analyze his enemy. He's not having it easy since this enemy is a genjutsu user thorugh the sound, yet from the beginning he knew it and channeled chakra constantly through his ears. He's been playing with her since it began." Akane said while the others were surprised. The boy wasn't even fighting seriously. "I've seen him fight seriously with the Uchiha boy, and what he's doing here, the Uchiha boy will say he's toying with her." The Elder woman said and many were surprised._

* * *

_The real Naruto now, disabled the henge and got up slowly. 'One out of three. This time, I'll use my Staff.' He thought while sneakily walking through the darkened spaces._

* * *

_The Uzumaki hasn't heard any announcement, so either that was another fucking decoy or she's been in a genjutsu all the while. It couldn't be true right? She bit her lip and did a tiger/ram hand-seal. "Kai." She said and for her surprise there was no genjutsu. Doing it another two times, nothing; she turned around and didn't felt anything. Almost turning around a second time, she felt it._

_Something slammed on her back, and sent her a few meters away and her face was now onto the surface. She was about to get up until she felt a kunai on her throat. _

"_**Second round, Senju Naruto." **_

"_Fuck YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" The feisty red-haired girl got mad and tried to punch him, only for him to use an open palm trust to her arm and immediately heard a snapping sound and after that hit, another one to her chest and she flew a good distance away from the top of the building._

* * *

"_There you see, and that was nothing. Well, the girl was the only one of his age and she is self-taught." Elder Akane said and the Uzumaki's were surprised, a self-taught Uzumaki that knew how to apply sound-based genjutsu and actually tried some strategies. It was something wonderful in their eyes, since mostly self-taught Uzumaki's only relied on, Kage Bunshin and sloppy taijutsu with no knowledge of other Shinobi arts (sorry for the bold and blatant reference to young Naruto but, it's the truth)._

* * *

_The Uzumaki girl coughed and got up slowly and weakly. 'That mother-fucker packs a punch.' Then she remembered, he didn't even punch her, he just did it with an open palm. 'AND THE FUCKER DIDN'T EVEN PUNCHED ME!' The red-haired girl though mad beyond belief and tried to taunt. She got up to see him, in the Mourning-Fist again. She got up and got to her flute and tried to summon her doki, only to see that they didn't work for her and instead…were immobile. Naruto's eyes pulsed as he grinned._

* * *

_**-flashback-**_

_**Naruto palmed the girl's arm and a palm-fist on her chest was enough to send her away, on her chest appeared a Contract Seal Removal, which removed her right to summon her doki. On the same time, three hidden bunshin immediately slammed the paralyzing tags on the Doki, immobilizing them. Dispersing and also the NaruTachi bunshin dispersing, passing his memories to the original.**_

_-__**Flashback of Flashback-**_

'_**So she has doki, I'll have to let them attack me and when I appear. I'll use the contract seal removal and use paralysis tags on the three. When her eyes aren't on them and her flute makes another tune.' He grinned as he nicked his index finger and started to write the procedure, the contract seal removal was on the Library Archive, so it was easy.**__**He even taught it to Itachi for if he faced an enemy with a summoning contract he would use it.**_

* * *

_The red-haired girl got in stance. 'I'll go easy on her.' The red-haired boy thought and started to walk to the side slowly. The Uzumaki girl with no apparent name to call her, 'Feisty Red-head' for the young Senju-Uzumaki rushed and tried to punch him in the face, with grace he spun and when he did a halt stop his arm deflected her punch away and did the first hand-stab on her solar-plexus, which earned a groan/moan in pain and then another one to her liver. Then he did a technique, just to make his Uzumaki Mother and the others proud and trusted a lethal hand-stab._

"_**Zan'Itei**__**.**__" He spoke and the trust was made on her lower stomach, she knelt down and started to cough furiously._

* * *

_-On the Hall-_

_Many Uzumaki's were surprised that he knew an A-ranked Tajutsu Move, immediately an Uzumaki Doctor disappeared in a Shunshin and went to the battle site._

* * *

_An Uzumaki appeared on the girl's side and started to heal her. "You hit directly on her splenic region, if this wasn't treated directly, the enemy would have begun to have splenomegaly." She affirmed and naruto's opponent groaned and got up. And nodded. _

"_**ROUND THREE, Senju Naruto." **_

_The girl groaned, she had to make a strategy. To her surprise the Doki were mobile and played her flute and were moving again. She turned to the red-haired boy and grinned. "I'll play you the melody of death!" She said with determination and started to play a new melody._

_He closed his eyes and concentrated. 'A swordsman's honor is to fight toe-toe with an armed enemy, in a combat to the death. The winner, will have the honor to brag survival, the looser will sit upon the frozen and lonely heavens.' Naruto chanted in his mind the creed of the swordsmen, it was a universal creed all swordsmen believe and many of them use to chant before fighting._

* * *

_-On the Hall-_

_Akane grinned as many were surprised. Asking why since he was winning. 'They don't understand when it's a kenjutsu fight. An official and honored swordsman must guide, learn, protect and honor the creed of the swordsmen.' She thought and chuckled. Only she and Kushina understood since both were the only that were taught the creed, something that will be needed to be taught to the new generation of Uzumaki's._

* * *

_The girl played her flute and the doki beheaded towards the Uzumaki. He knew he was in a tight situation here, he knew only basic ninjutsu and this fight was pure and only Kenjutsu, which left him on a tight, real tight situation. _

_He traced her pattern, as the doki moved and he evaded…it was good he had a clone on the near edge watching her patterns as he saw the doki move. A trait he shared with NaruTachi Bunshin's was the Shared senses, it was a tactical and field advantage to have it analyze the surroundings as you fought to search for anything not normal. _

_After sometime, she started to same tune again, he knew it was time. The doki did the same movements as he skillfully passed through, as if he knew how they would move. This surprised the Uzumaki's and the boys parents to no tomorrow, Minato was carrying little Arashi in his hands as they saw the fight. Then he unsheathed both his swords and chanted. _

"_Dragon's Rage." He said and the world turned even slower around him, as an after image of every movement he did traced after him. Until he did an upper slash with his right-hand sword and a side-way slash (From downer right to upper left) and immediately two dragon-claw slashes appeared on her stomach. _

"_**Fourth Round; and winner Senju UZUMAKI Naruto."**_

* * *

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_**Dragon's Rage" He said and the world turned even slower, the spiritual image of a Japanese dragon appeared, this dragon wasn't visible to normal eye, as Naruto neared the dragon was eve more near due to its giganticness and when Naruto did the slashes the dragon used his claws to attack the girl whose body was paralyzed. **_

_**This dragon wasn't any dragon, was a Dragon God, and usually Dragon God's aren't seen by human eye, but when one stands in front of a human, said human's body paralyzes due to their immense power and presence.**_

* * *

Naruto drifted to reality again as he saw in front of him a cave with many minerals. Before he could rush, Elder Toshiro placed a hand on his shoulders. "You must focus your chakra to the surface, the mineral that shines it's the one that'll choose you." He said and the red-haired boy did as he was told. And for the first time in the Senju Clan, a boy of seven years old, focuses his chakra and two minerals choose him, ruby and diamonds. "So, tell me." Before answering Naruto smiled. "I would like a necklace, with the diamond being the chain and the ruby being the stone in the center." He said and the elder smiled. A strange request but, it'll make it the most valuable treasure, even more valuable than the First Hokage's necklace. After ordering some special men that staid here to extract the exact minerals that chose the boy and the exact quantity for his request, they marched away to a shop to process it.

'There's no doubt boy…you'll be great.' And with that thought, the boy followed the elder; usually the treasures were done in a day, and they paid the jewelry a good sum of money to end them fast and very pretty.

* * *

**4.2k words in this chapter, I broke record!**

**The fight between the Uzumaki Girl is what took most of the chapter than the mineral choosing Naruto and it was supposed to be a special moment for the boy, seems that he was thinking about some feisty red-head. **

_**OMAKE:**_

_**A Comfortable-Uncomfortable Spy**_

Itachi and Naruto stated to train.

Since they have ended a certain number of D-rank missions for the day and their earnings placed on their accounts, they went to their training that both did. It was a tradition both did since the academy.

When Naruto arrived he waited for Itachi, the training ground was the most complete.

.

Uzumaki Tayuya, the girl that embarrassedly lost to The Clan Leader's first born Naruto. Cursed the boy inwardly as she spied him. She was curious of the boy, her mostly question was that, in the last battle. He had an easy win with her, yet he undid the fuin he applied on her and removed the tags from her doki. After that embarrassing fight, Elder Hikari apprenticed her, and explained the tradition; on that day she cursed the boy to no tomorrow. After Elder Hikari told her that the boy is his husband from now and forever. Yet, nothing serious until he is in adequate age; she has gotten curious about the boy and hiding between the bushes. She waited for him to start his training. What infuriated her more was that after she boasted that he went all out, Elder Akane laughed and told her she was toying with her, he wasn't even fighting seriously. This got her even more curious.

.

Naruto sat and waited for his friend to arrive, while this happened he closed his eyes and exploited the first rinnegan ability he learned after fighting with the 'Feisty Red-head' as he called her. Focusing chakra on his eyes, he started to sense his surroundings, the chakra around the nature, Nature's own chakra and also a certain human-shaped chakra staying still while watching in his direction. Focusing chakra on his eyes, his sensing-vision got color and he could see the person; it was the same feisty red-head girl that he fought with. When he sensed Itachi approaching, he cancelled the technique and got up.

When Itachi arrived, without even talking, both removed their shirts, their forehead protectors, their Shinobi sandals and they arranged their pants to be on their thighs and leave three quarters of their legs seen to naked eye.

.

Tayuya blushed at seeing the slender and yet forming-build physique of the red-haired boy, the red-haired girl couldn't help but to try and peek more on the boy.

.

Naruto and Itachi started with physical conditioning exercises, this weren't normal exercises, these were EXTREME exercises, the first one to start was Itachi and the red-haired boy started to count, and until they reach to a thousand five-hundred they went to the next. And after some moment, both went to the lake and took a dip, to remove any sweat and also to start in-water exercises, such as synchronization, swimming practicing some Taijutsu stances on the lakeshore with their feet dipped inside the water; after this they practiced underwater dipping. Both could resist up to five minutes and they reached all the way to the deep and went up again.

Both got out and being soaked, Itachi laughed. "I still don't understand why we do this." He asked and the red-head smiled. "I just felt like it." He said and the Uchiha sighed. "I swear my ancestor would have laughed, after seeing that his descendant was acting as a water-ballerina dancer." The Uchiha shrugged and the red-head nodded. "Mines also." And with that said both placed kunai and shuriken with the tips up and both after focusing chakra on their feet, started walking over them. After half an hour, they placed more and both started doing tajutsu stances and after doing a bunshin, both fought with their bunshin with chakra on their feet. From time to time, they would be hurt…nothing they couldn't heal.

.

Tayuya saw with interest as the soaked red-head Uzumaki Heir went through stances of the Taijutsu Style that decimated her. Watching as he went slowly and with grace movement like Tai-Chi Yuan, a doppelganger appeared behind him and he turned and prepared. Both got in different in the Senju stance and the other in the Uzumaki stance. Both started to fight taijutsu as the Uchiha did the same for himself.

For two hours straight they fought with the clones. Not only in taijutsu, but also throwing weapons, some of them came with surprises (in naruto's case, complex ones) and after fighting with swords, with shuriken, kunai (both thrown and in hand), with staff and changing styles. Both dispersed the clones and retrieved their weapons.

"Now…let's get a dip at the river again and do in-water fight." Naruto said and Itachi liked the idea, both removed their soaked pants and in just boxers they jumped to the lake and went under-water to start under-water stances.

.

Tayuya blushed at seeing the red-haired boy clad in nothing but boxers. That was when she felt a hand on her shoulders. She turned to see the Clan Leader with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised then she chuckled. "Found you." The woman said and gave a smile. On her hands was none other than the blonde bundle of joy.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V – Brotherly Bonds and Time-skipping**

**-**Two years later-

The red-haired boy satisfaction s he entered home. "I'm home." The red-haired boy said and he turned to see his father with his little brother Uzumaki Menma (took the decision to change his name from Arashi to Menma) and he looked as the little blonde jinchuuriki extended his arms towards his brother. "Uto!" the boy of three years old said and Minato smiled. Looking towards Kushina with a nod, she ran for the camera and when she returned with it, Minato placed the boy gently on the floor, as the boy did its first steps towards his brother.

Naruto felt a slight tug on his chest and kneeling down he extended his arms, encouraging his brother to do his first steps. When the blonde boy was almost reaching towards him, Kushina took the photo. Little Menma was almost going to fall when Naruto carried from with both of his hands and the boy started to giggle. On Naruto's lips was a particular smile, knowing that he has forged his first bond with his little brother. He would ask Itachi later about it, if he felt the same.

Going to his room, he opened it to a room that wasn't painted. On his room there was a bed on the edge with some window in it's front for the sun to be always welcome in the mornings. At the side of the window was a bookshelf with scrolls on his styles and jutsu he has learned and also some books. And on the side of the bed was a desk and a chair with a closed notebook, it was his journal. And lastly on the father edge near the door was his closet where he kept his clothes. Everything on his room was tidy, nothing was thrown away, this surprised his parents yet they were proud of him. Although Kushina actually was a lot more proud of his son and actually followed him more than his little brother than his father; although his father is now ignoring his little brother and now both talked to him most of the time and left Naruto at the care of other people.

With a smile, he looked at the window; Shikaku-sensei told them that he was going to consider them an entrance to the Chunin exams when they are ten. Lying on his bed, he remembered his first S-rank Mission, Itachi also had his first that same day.

* * *

_**-FLASHBACK (Two years Ago)-**_

_An ANBU appeared on his window. "Hokage-sama requires your presence in his office." The ANBU said composed and the red-haired boy knew something was wrong. Without hesitation, he carried all his weapons, filled his ouches of kunai, shuriken and bobs and even sealed more inside a scroll in which he packed food and first-aid kit and walked away._

* * *

_Minato sat in front of the Suna Ambassador with his finger-tips touching as he sighed. When his son Naruto entered the Hokage looked at his son and nodded. "Please, repeat the situation." He said and the Ambassador nodded. "The Kazekage's Daughter, Temari was kidnapped by Iwagakure ninja. The Kazekage was knocked out in battle." He said and Minato turned to Naruto and gave him a scroll. "This will be a test of your skills in courage, Naruto." The hokage said serious as Naruto opened the scroll and saw S-RANK in big bold kanji. "I won't disappoint you Tou-sama, Okaa-sama." The red-haired boy said to both of his parents as he saw that Itachi was also knelt down as his parents gave him a mission scroll and gave him a briefing. _

"_Itachi, a former shinobi of takigakure kidnapped a Takigakure Kunoichi. You were chosen for this mission for a particular reason that's explained inside the scroll. You can't miss the girl features. Good luck son." Fugaku said as Itachi nodded. _

_Both Clan heirs immediately walked away from the village and in the gates, both looked at themselves. _

"_Naruto." Itachi said and the Red-haired boy said the Uchiha's name. "Please, come out alive of this." Both said at the same time and laughed. "Good luck Itachi." He said as he marched way and cold hear a "You too, naruto." From Itachi as he went to a different direction. On his way, he started reading the scroll with the complete briefing._

* * *

_It took the boy two-days to reach to the Village Hidden in the sand where he was met by the Kazekage, his wife, Temari's older brother and younger brother. The Kazekage's wife was crying for her daughter as the Kazekage looked sternly to the red-haired boy. _

"_You must've read the complete briefing." The kazekage said and his wife turned to the young red-haired man. "Please…save her." The red-haired boy nodded and immediately marched away in direction where the kidnappers went._

* * *

_It took a day enough to see them on the walk; the Red-haired boy suppressed his chakra, to inhibit sensors from seeing him. _

"_I'm tired Hiroshi, let's have our way with her." He said while dragging the tied downcast girl with them. _

_The red-haired boy prepared the perfect decoy as he threw it and did a shunshin, on the exact time he had his feet and surprised the three kidnappers; a pepper-smoke bomb was detonated. Carrying the girl in his arms, they got a few distance away and they were on the top of a tree. Temari opened her eyes to see a red-haired boy with glowing purple eyes. On his side appeared a clone of his, the original gave the sand princess to the clone and the latter nodding went away in direction towards Suna. _

"_**Demonic Ilusion: Dream Eater.**__" Naruto immediately walked away as the three kidnappers were trapped inside a genjutsu on his thoughts he knew that the kidnappers were either Bandits dressed-up as shinobi or Low Chunin-level ninja since a High-Chunin and above would have immediately reacted towards the kunai on the surface and would have taken distance. _

_Ding a tiger hand-seal an explosion subsided, the epicenter being the kunai with some piece of the remaining bomb that enacted the explosion. _

_Running away fearing for reinforcements, he marched away directly towards the hidden stone; yet he did it in a slow pace, knowing that a chakra signature started to follow him._

* * *

_In the middle of the desert he heard someone calling a stone-dragon jutsu and he distanced. A gruff man with a black beard and wearing Iwagakure Jonin clothing chuckled. "I can't believe a boy took out my boys but what to expect from a talented Konoha shinobi." He said and the man started to do hand-seals. "__**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**__" The Iwagakure Jonin said and a roar could be heard. _

_Al his vision could see was a gigantic reptile paw, raising his head to the sky he cold not make the shape of the being. (Of the height of Madara's Perfect Susanoo). The red-haired boy started to run as the animal gave a step and caused a tremor and sand to shift. 'SHIT!' He thought as he saw the man jumping down and with his fist on his direction, fearing the worst he evaded as the man's fist touched the surface and then an explosive shockwave subsided._

_The man laughed. "Boy, be proud you're going to fall at the hands of the great BAKUHATSU NO GARI." The man said as he rushed against the boy, that threw a kunai. Gari smiled, but when some markings glowed brightly; more kunai, shuriken and even some senbon and two kusari's were thrown. Gari evaded but some shuriken hit on him, same with some senbon and in the case of the kunai, they cut him. Taking distance, the Iwa Shinobi removed his weapons and smiled. "You're filled of surprises boy." Bakuhatsu no Gari praised the boys abilities. "For being a mere Genin you are showing some High Chunin-Level fight." Gari said as he looked to the aburame sunglasses he wore. "Are you from the Aburame clan?" He asked and the boy shook his head. "Then beats me, you'll die here." Gari said as the Uzuaki was placed in a tight spot. _

_**-FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK-**_

_Elder Akane and Naruto were exploring the Village's library, when a book caught Narutos interest. Is a book that talked briefly about the Uzumaki Clan. Then the image of a very complex seal was made and then he saw I had 'Uzumaki Clan's most famous seal' He said and Elder Akane saw it and laughed._

"_It's ony of the basic Uzumaki Fuinjutsu techniques that are taught to chunin when they fight very-powerful or Kekkei Genkai users. This seal however can only be removed by the caster." Elder Akane said and the blonde nodded, the Elder smiled. "I'll teach it to you, it may save you one day." She said as he nodded and started practicing the seal with elder Akane on the Uzumaki Mask Shrine._

* * *

_Gari rushed again and tried to punch him, only for the boy to apply a very skillful kawarimi with a log at the exact oment the log was made into dust. The Iwa-nin was surprised; most shinobi weren't fast enough to evade one his explosive release, this kid was something else. Naruto knelt down and grunted, his damn clone was still writing the formula on it's hand. When the clone disperses, the seal formula would appear on his palm in the perfect moment to seal Gari's Kekkei Genkai. The Iwa-nin laughed. _

"_You are very observant boy. But it wont be enough to save you." Gai smirked and rushed again, before his fist could land on his face, the blonde took out his staff and smashed it on the ninja's arm and on the left side of his chest and with the head of the staff he smashed it on Gari's torso. Effectively pushing him away for some distance for a couple of inches. Smashing the cane on the man's chin immediately he fet his clone disperse and the formula appear on his palm. He immediately though 'Buddha-Palm Art: One Blow Cut.' And he smashed his palm on Gari's torso; the formula was tattooed on the man's flak jacket and was pushed away by a distance and knocked out. _

_Kneeling down while panting hard, the One Blow Cut was a extremely reliable technique yet, at his age, chakra-level and physique is very strenuous to use said technique. Since it requires strength, palm precision and even a very compressed amount of chakra. Gazing at his hand, he saw it with some little cuts around it, this was the result after doing the technique. _

_Walking away, he knew the man underestimated him…since he was a genin it was usual from older and high-raked enemies to actually underestimate some lousy genin, yet the Senju-Uzumaki heir was far from that._

_Walking in direction to Suna, He won up some road by using shunshin five times, and after some shinobi-speed he arrived to suna in the morning. _

_He was met by the Kazekage's family on their gate, the man was rather thankful and even more the man's wife; after introducing him to the family of the Kazekage and, embarrassedly to his wife due to an arranged marriage alliance made by the Sand and the Leaf. And after going away, he walked to the leaf to report his comeback with a full report about how he fought Bakuhatsu no Gari and left him in the desert._

_Kushina and some Uzumaki Elders asked him if he was learning Fuinjutsu and he rather nodded in honesty yet he confessed that it was from a book in the library. This surprised the elders and made the Clan Head sigh, so after the report was made, he saw Itachi returned to the leaf village a day later with some injuries of consideration. After reporting that he now had two-tomoes on each eye and facing 'Kakuzu of the Five Hearts' he saved Takigakure's Jinchuuriki Fu, to which surprised the Hokage and also the Uchiha heir's parents._

* * *

Naruto knew that this year would be uneventful and the D-rank missions would be even more frequent, not that he was disturbed or felt unnerved but he would've liked to be chunin, yet his Parents and his Sensei protested against it. Saying that at least, he should be ten years old, to have bodily physique and also some maturity for the rank. Agreeing with his parents, sensei and elders about it, he continued to learn from his styles. Far from what he has learned, he has progressed nicely in both, knowing that the Buddha-Palm style is a Goken Taijutsu and the Mourning Crane-Assassin a Hittoken (Killing Style) one of the only two styles in the Shinobi world that focuses entirely on precise hits that are fatal-lethal. Not that the Buddha-Palm style wasn't fatal-lethal yet it wasn't much like the Uzumaki Style he was learning from.

While with Kenjutsu he had experience in battle, Sword Techniques, as in Sword Ninjutsu like Dragon's Rage, were limited and most swordsmen didn't had techniques. The only ones where the seven shinobi swordsmen and that was because each of their swords had special abilities; but even, the only ones that used Jutsu were Nuibari due to the thread, Shibuki due to the explosive paper and Kiba due to their electricity. 'Wait…THAT'S IT!' The Uzumaki thought as he grinned. He could get more sword techniques as he progressed on his teachings, for example, applying an affinity to them, or even applying compressed chakra on it, due to when they wave, a compressed chakra sonic-boo attacks the user. Not only damaging their body but also tearing some chakra pathways (those can heal rather fast, tenketsu heal way more slowly) or even dip them in poison. 'Why haven't I thought about it, it's just something of progressing.' The Uzumaki thought as he continued to trail away.

In his Bukijutsu as in Kunai Throwing, he was good, in multiple targets, five out of six hit dead in the center while the last one hits the first outer ring. In Shuriken throwing, from five shuriken throwin to six targets, four out of six hit dead in the center while in senbon, was a special case. With senbon, he used dummies. Each area was highlighted as a deadly area. The marked areas were both sides of the neck, both thighs, the conjunction between forearm and arm (the dorsal part of the elbow) also specified areas of the palm. In this case, he had a pack of twenty senbon, in which thrown while he was moving, five hit critical areas, seven hit non-critical yet they were areas of consideration and the other eight hit elsewhere.

While in normal targets, the same pack of twenty senbon hit four out of six dead in the center, doing four senbon for each target; for this, all the four senbon had to hit dead in the center.

This weapon throwing skills were trained and skilled yet not enough to be in the level of a veteran were in the case of senbon and even kunai and shuriken, if you place him with a dummy, most of them would hit critical areas; so in this he had a Medium-Chunin skill.

As an added bonus, each kunai and shuriken he packed, had sealed inside them a total of two-hundred fifty weapons each that fell in the category of kunai, kusari, shuriken, fuma shuriken, senbon and tanto (short swords with blunt end no tip). Which in a pack of hundred kunai that would make twenty-five thousand weapons in total on only a pack of hundred kunai, with another pack of hundred shuriken, that would make a total of fifty thousand weapons.

And on Ninjutsu, while not learning elemental Jutsu, his basics were amplifying. He could could create now at least One shadow clone to retain theorical information and help him with some investigations and even to master jutsus. To him, mastering a jutsu meant to dissect it completely, knowing its flaws and it's utility, for if his enemy copies it or knows it also, he cold create a unique counter, this was something he had to come up due to the nature of some people using the Sharingan for jutsu copying, might he now say the case of a certain ANBU.

And the art he was getting well versed at Genjutsu, as he during this years was dedicating to the theorical knowledge about genjutsu and studying it deep enough to come with a descent level of repertoire. In which the Senju Genjutsu **Bringer-of-Darkness** and the**Demonic Illusion: Dream Eater** which the latter was an A-rank the former was of even rank or even higher because the only users known to use it were the Past Three Hokage's and no one else. Also, the Uzumaki Clan had their own Genjutsu Section; however the art was ignored by some of their clansmen and the techniques were rather left to rot in dust. One of them was **Whirpool Illusion: Chant of the Ancients** being this his first S-Rank Genjutsu learned, this genjutsu was…as it specified. One of the most complex Sound-Based Genjustu of them all, since, it used a whole different style of sound, it was a sound that was made only by Bi-neural waves, this waves had the advantage to enter deep in the core of the brain, due to their frequency. Making this, a very dangerous illusion. Due to the Illusion's complexity and even it's effects were left in uncertainty, he learned the technique and never got to test it on no one; yet he earned the Genjutsu's hand-seals and how tocreate a special and unique effect to it, since as the Genjutsu said, only Uzumaki-Blooded people can do it; and the Jutsu was even different for each member. As of other basic techniques like the **Double False Surroundings**and the **Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Technique**, when learning the latter technique as Itachi also shared it with him, not believing it possible for the boy to learn it, he was quite surprised that he could do so as after trying with Itachi doing a **Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death** to him and when his sharingan looked into his Rinnegan eyes(In this Fanfic as stated in the beginning, The Rinnegan is nothing related to the Sharingan) the genjutsu was enacted, reversing the effects.

Being of Nine years old, both boys were skilled and their parents knew it and even their clans praised them both for their efforts in their training, it will only take a year later for them both to have a new life, to make a bigger step on the latter of life.

And to most importantly to Naruto, to surpass and live up to the expectations everyone had of him.

* * *

**And this was chapter Five.**

**Now CHARACTER INFORMATION!**

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Age: 8**

**Height: 142.5 cm**

**Weight: 37 kg**

**Birthday: June 9**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Clan: Uchiha Clan**

**Clan Status: Heir**

**Family: Uchiha Mikoto (Mother)**

**Uchiha Fugaku (Father)**

**Uchiha Sasuke (Brother)**

**Affiliation: Konohagakure**

**Nature Type: Unknown**

**Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan**

**Jutsu: **

_**Uchiha Clan Taijutsu**_

_**Genjutsu: Sharingan**_

_**Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Technique**_

_**Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death**_

_**Fire Release: Great-Fireball Jutsu**_

_**Uchihagaeshi (Through the usage of Gunbai)**_

**Ninja Rank: Genin**

**For further information about the techniques palced on Itachi investigate on the Narutopedia, most of these techniques are canon techniques. **

**Now please, I would like you to share some ideas for the Rinnegan Techniques (apart from the Shinra-Bansho-Chibaku).**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI – Promises and Duties**

_-__**FLASHBACK: Three Years Ago-**_

_A red-haired girl whose hair was almost pink sat while looking at a koi-pond. Her brown eyes looking at her reflection on the water. "A ryo for your thoughts." She heard a voice said and the girl saw that it was an Uzumaki Elder, she had red-hair like most other Uzumaki clan members. Yet she looked younger than most of them._

"_Elder-sama." Usually the foul-mouthed girl won't be that respectful towards people, yet she knew that the person behind her was an elder, one that has lived through many wars and still survived. She sat again and looked at her reflection in the water. "You must be disappointed and frustrated for your loss." The elder expressed and the girl stood silent. "Uzumaki Tayuya is your name, and for a self-taught Uzumaki. You aren't that bad." She expressed as she turned, and the elder woman nodded. "There has been worse cases honey." She expressed and Tayuya still looked at the water. "It's not only that shithead beating my ass, it's-." Before ending the woman chuckled. "The tradition." She commented and again, silence ensued in the area. _

"_As a clan, we value our ancestry and our traditions are what defines us from many other clans in the Shinobi world. You can't change what is already written, since it's selfish and Uzumaki's aren't selfish." The elder commented and looked at the girl's face upon the water. "The only thing you can do is, do it friendly for you both and expect the better. I agreed to train you to the best of my abilities. As for your battle showed you that your skills in genjutsu are great for a normal shinobi of your age, it also showed you that close combat and short-mid range ninjutsu damage you. While you chose your flute instead of Katana, you are still a member of the clan and must show strength and show them that you're the difference." The elder said and placed her hand on Tayuya's shoulder. _

"_You should be honored that, from many other Uzumaki Women, you're going to marry Naruto-chan. He's a loyal boy with an indomitable will…that would reach to the ultimate sacrifice only see all his loved ones safe." She expressed with a smile and placed her other hand on her other shoulder. "Training starts tomorrow at Eight, since the next year you'll enter as genin. Also, try to make an outstanding performance; and if the boy showed that in a year someone can be genin…then…why not you?" She encouraged the red-haired girl to take on the academy and end it in a year._

* * *

_-Actual year, timeship; another year after events of past chapter-_

_-A month before-_

_Tayuya bowed as she thanked to the elder that was praying on the Mask Shrine of the Uzumaki Clan. While she couldn't pass the academy on a year, in two years of constant hardships and sacrifice; she graduated early at the age of ten. The elder giggled and turned to the girl. _

"_You should know girl that you build your own path, instead of trying to overshadow Naru-chan's. It's something you should be proud." The elder said and got to a special box, taking out a special and unique collar with a precious diamond. "This passes from generation to generation, to those women that marry male clan-heads. The last time it was used was when Uzumaki Kenshin's wife was beaten. So, it's your turn to bear it." The elder gave the collar and placed it around the young Uzumaki's collar._

"_Shall I tell you, that Uzumaki Naruto-chan and his friend Uchiha Itachi were picked to participate in the Chunin Exams in Kumogakure, to celebrate the new alliance between the Leaf and the Cloud Villages." The elder said, this surprised the girl. "You should know that he's leaving his mark with the Uchiha along the way. Being the first of their clans to graduate at such age." The elder said amused. Let's remember that Itachi's actually a year younger than Naruto so, in truth, Naruto will apply being of ten while Itachi has nine (sorry for confusing some of you in prior chapters)._

"_If he's promoted to Chunin, you have the duty being a Clan Member to court him and politely invite him to a date, at least once." The elder said and Tayuya bit her lower lip and slowly nodded._

* * *

_-Hours before-_

_Shikaku turned to both of his students. Both wore a chunin vest and both were dressed as any other Konoha Chunin would be. The black long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt with the Uzumaki-emblem in both sleeves, the chunin flak jacket over said turtle-neck shirt, and of course both had black shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals. Shikaku still couldn't get over the fact that both preferred black instead of the usual blue most of the Shinobi at the village used. Itachi, of course, was one to stick towards the village's traditions and was convinced y shikaku, yet the Nara couldn't convince the 'tiresome' Uzumaki as he would call him. Both gave a stupendous performance in the Kumogakure Chunin exams and many events happened there. For example; Itachi's Sharingan matured completely after they were in a fight to the death with some Iwagakure Genin team, that in Shikaku's head, weren't genin since their way to ccarry themselves and their abilities, they had to be at least High-Chunin/Low-ANBU level. _

_Shikaku didn't miss to report this to the Hokage; it wasn't new that the hidden rock village was making commotion, since they were the only ones that didn't go to the armistice signed by four of the great five. Also The Raikage was quite suspicious about sometime about Iwagakure. Since they've found some dead Iwa-ANBU after they copied some of their few Kekkei Genkai scrolls including the dear Kuro-Raiton (Black Lightning) of the Third Raikage. _

_Not only Itachi gave a splendorous performance but also the Uzumaki, that fought with the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata whose name was Yugito Nii and was a Genin of the Village. To everyone's surprise, the boy showed many skilled abilities; Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu in tandem with Fuinjtusu, Bojutsu, strategy and analytic thinking, complex Sound Genjutsu and normal Genjutsu. And when the fights were between teams, both showed stupendous teamwork._

_Although Uchiha Itachi's battle ended in a draw after fighting a powerful Genin that was none other than one of the Third Hokage's apprentices, Darui. Naruto defeated C and got to the finals where he fought with Yugito Nii._

* * *

Shikaku looked at his recent-titled Chunin red-haired student as both played near the garden of the Uzumaki-Senju household. Naruto much like him, tended to think in-between battles and create –ON-THE-SPOT- strategies as he would call it. He, like many others knew the Shinobi-world wasn't for those that hid to thin it for a moment. It was for fast thinking people, those who adapted to the situation and used an analytical-mind to use everything around them to their advantage. And right now, in a typical game of Shogi, his red-haired Uzumaki apprentice had him trapped. Stopping for a moment to see how the game turned out, his apprentice was rather intelligent and unlike Itachi who was very different from the blond; since Naruto made genin, he would train with the boy like this and perform other exercises to increase the IQ of the boy even more than what it was. Usually he would geet the Hokage or his wife as both continued with what they were doing, and this moment was not the exception.

* * *

_-A week Ago-_

_-Before Chunin Exam Finals in Kumogakure no Sato-_

_Naruto being someone that prepared himself for everything, he investigated further on all the combatants that would participate in the finals. And when the news of a Jinchuuriki participating on the Chunin exams got to him, he knew he needed to have an advantage over the Jinchuuriki, not that he saw Jinchuuriki as beasts or monsters, but he knew that in battle they tended to transform or let their beasts take over, or if the shinobi wasn't trained still to handle the power, it would tend to backfire, and for those situations one must be prepared._

_Knwoing that they were given a month to train, elder Toshiro and Elder Akane visited him as they introduced him to more complex techniques of the clan. Elder Akane gave him a complete introduction to Fuinjutsu, to which she was rather surprised that he asked on some of the things that were necessary since he has learned some techniques from the book. He told her he only copied the arrays, without knowing exactly what they meant, to this the elder smile and after explaining him. She gave him a scroll with the location of 'The Library' and even some 'Basic Uzumaki-Fuinjutsu' and also 'A Special Treat' since he would need it for the fight with the Jinchuuriki, due to this, she gave him hundred tagging papers, each of different height for different purposes and also a big scroll for storage (as big as the 'Key' Jiraiya carried). _

_While elder Toshiro tested his element and for his surprise, the boy was a natural Water element user, but showed interest for also Lightning and Wind elements, to which the elder, knowing some useful jutsu from 'The Library' he gave him two jutsus of each element, and four of the element that he showed more affinity towards. And gave him two options and he chose Botany; the elder introduced him to Botany and left the lesson unfinished since the boy had to rest for the day the finals would start._

* * *

Itachi turned to see his father and mother, after telling them to place a little more attention towards sasuke, his father did it reluctantly. As the Young Uchiha remembered what he learned after being on the finals. He knew he had to talk with Naruto of this, since he was also involved. He kept the secret for Shisui's sake.

* * *

"_Itachi, Shisui's suffering." Mikoto said as Itachi thought about his cousin, from his mother's brother. It wasn't new to him that Shisui got a lethal disease that slowly eated life from him. The boy showed promise, yet…when he activated the mangekyo so early in his life…he got the disease and Itachi and Shisui having a very close relationship, even more close than the one of Best Friends he had with Naruto, he had to acknowledge Shisui was with him always, even if he constantly coughed, he tried to be a part of his dear cousin's life. And he appreciated Shisui's efforts._

_Mikoto and Itachi entered to the hospital to see Shisui alone in his room, Shisui's parents tried to rather ignore the boy now than to feel any more pain, something that infurated Itachi to no end. "Mikoto-Kyufu, could you please leave us Itachi and I alone." The boy asked and Mikoto left both boys alone._

* * *

Itachi looked towards the ceiling as he walked towards a little river and opened his eyes, his Mangekyo Sharingan reflecting through the water. 'I won't forget you Shisui.' Itachi thought while keeping Shisui's eye-ball's dear to him. He walked towards the Senju-Uzumaki house, he knew that Kushina-sama was on the council meeting and the Hokage was also there. He'll have to tell this to Naruto and his decision to give him Shisui's powerful eyes, it wasn't knew to some that Shisui had the perfect Genjutsu **Kotoamatsukami**.

* * *

_-Naruto's Battle with Yugito Nii-_

_Naruto and Yugito faced and when the referee called for battle, both staid watching between themselves. One had to start the battle, and yugito did so and starte doing hand-seals. _

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." A big fire-ball made it's way to the boy as he chose to evade and rushed towards the kunoichi and went into Buddha-Palm Fist stance and connected the first fist, only for Yugito to use her arm against his wrist and deflect it, it worked yet it wasn't enough. While she could block his right palm, he used the left to do a perfect hit on the solar plexus and suffocate her; it worked. For a slight second, he saw that she was trying to get breath, preparing his technique. He did it. _

"_**Buddha-Palm Art: One Blow Cut.**__" He said and the technique hit square on her chest, and instead of knocking her out, it pushed her away and it slammed her towards the wall. When her pupils slanted, it wasn't a good sign. Her bijuu was starting to make its work and he knew it. 'The __**One-blow cut**__ won't knock her out since her Bijuu will create some sort of Chakra-infused effect that would negate the effects of the one used in the One Blow cut. There's still time and I have plenty chakra.' He thought until he grunted and saw some sign of injury in his palms. 'Damn, the one blow cut still causes strain and damage to the used palm when I used the technique. I can't use the __**Eighteen Symmetrisms**__ because they won't work on her since Jinchuuriki are known to be fast healers in their own ranges; the __**mourning crane-assassin**__ and the __**Zan'Itei**__ are also out of question. Genjutsu won't work, yet the Whirlpool may; I can use the Genjutsu as a decoy and at the same time I prepare the Five Elements Seal. With this made, it'll weaken her or even nock her out.' The Uzumaki calculated as she saw that the Jinchuuriki was ready for another battle. _

_Doing hand-seals, he saw her approaching with her elongated claws, jumping away…he prepared a __**NaruTachi clone**__ and ordered it to fight with strict Kenjutsu while he prepared the Genjutsu. _

'_**Monkey-Dragon-Rat-Bird-Dog-Horse-Reversed Boar-Reversed Hare-Monkey **__**Whirlpool Illusion **__**(Horse-reversed Tiger-Dog)**__**: Chant of the Ancients**__**(Snake-Ox-Bird-Dragon).**__' The Red-haired Uzumaki thought as he did the hand-seals and concentrated, creating the sound-genjutsu based of Bineural Waves, that weren't heard by naked-ear. Her Bijuu won't hear it either since it something complex, and even there's a possibility the Bijuu could also fall on the genjutsu. Even though, Bijuu are originally chakra constructs, said construct could e slightly altered without even knowing it or feeling it._

_To his surprise, the Raikage built a special barrier to not harm with any Genjutsu technique to the audience. Gazing again at the Jinchuuriki, he saw that she staid there, she stopped…unmoving, her eyes had a far-off look. Knowing it was his time, he did a specific hand-seal and his five fingers were alight in a strange blue-fire and he slammed it to Yugito's stomach. 'Five elements seal' He thought and the seal as successfully rammed into her._

_For his surprise, the blonde girl resisted although it could be seen that she was getting tired. He threw three shuriken, when some markings glowed, multiple weapons were even summoned, while this happened, he took out his Staff and rushed. Evading some weapons and the other's hitting in the spot, she removed them and took distance. With her claws, she rushed towards the Uzumaki, only for the first wrist of the hand she was going to use to her approach to meet a solid hit from a Bamboo Staff, then an area above her hip where a liver should be was hit, when she gasped slightly she was met by a hit from the same staff to the chin and a kick to the chest. But for some reason, she met it and blocked it with both of her arms being in an x-motion. Being pushed away, the Uzumaki started to pant and he started to sweat out. _

_Many expectators were watching and the blonde knew it, then he felt heat, to his surprise, he saw that she did a fire-style technique. 'Phoenix Sage Fire, I'll try to counter it, even though I'm getting exhausted.' He though as he did hand-seals and named the technique. "__**Water Style: Water Wall**__." And doing a wall, the fire technique ended, forcing the technique to soak her, it did and he immediately did hand-seals. _

"_**Lighting Release: Electromagnetic Murder.**__" He slammed his hands in the surface and immediately the weak lightning went towards Yugito and due to her being slightly soaked, it did the effect, although; to his surprise, she negated it after a few seconds. 'She's skilled.' The Red-haired Uzumaki thought as he needed to form another type of approach. 'I've got only one opportunity…at it.' Naruto thought as he threw a kunai with a tag, as he rushed, her eyes followed the tag…taking that to advantage he did it. _

'_**Mourning Crane-Assassin Art: Zan'Itei!'**__ The Uzumaki did the technique and pierced right through her solar plexus, making her gasp and turn to the boy, falling unconscious immediately._

_Panting and kneeling down, he saw that the protocor appear and announce his win; when it was called…he fell unconscious._

* * *

Naruto remembered it, quite a battle and saw that Shikaku-sensei made a move, to his surprise, it was a good one. "Thinking about it?" He asked and the blonde nodded. "Your parents are proud; although I knew you would win." He said boastfully as he grinned, he knew that his sensei was proud of him and surprised all the way.

He was now ten years old and an Official Chunin of the Hidden Leaf Village, he knew he couldn't expect something big or great in a battle between Genin for the Title of Chunin, since they knew little to no techniques and the most training they had was of teamwork. Those Iwa Genin were rather strange and Shikaku-sensei knew it.

He was going to formulate a plan when he heard a knock on the door and he smiled. "Enter." He said and he saw Itachi entering his home, with a smile at seeing his sensei and Naruto. "Cornered again?" Itachi asked while chucling lightly and the Uzumaki boy smiled. "Yeah." He said as the Uchiha greeted his sensei and turned to him. "Can we talk?" Itachi asked the red-haired boy nodded, asking himself what was the matter. He turned to his sensei and asked for permission to go with the Uchiha. The Nara gave him a look of 'We'll talk later'. It was true that the Nara was rather concerned of what the boy will do and pick, of course they were talking about other things. He asked him a strange question that he didn't understood, yet the man seemed carefree yet intelligent as usual. He rather was fond of the man than other people, and would usually meet him at least five times a week to visit him to either drink tea or play some shogi; she got to knew the strict and overbearing wife of the man, although she would usually wouldn't find a reason to nag at him, she would with his husband.

* * *

"So, Itachi. What's the matter?" He asked and the Uchiha turned to him. "Some weeks ago, Shisui died." Itachi said, trying not to cry yet he knew it was still sensible subject to talk to. He saw the look of genuine concern his best friend gave him. "Are you okay Itachi?" He asked and the Uchiha nodded. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at the Uzumaki to his sunglasses. "Shisui told me that, he wanted his Sharingan eyes to be useful rather than to be burnt away. He entrusted them to me-." Itachi said and before he could do anything else, he was cut off. "I can't accept them Itachi; you should store them…when the time comes." It wasn't new about the news of the Mangekyo causing blindness. The Uchiha Clan heir nodded and walked away.

"You got the Mangekyo Isn't it?" Naruto asked, and the Uchiha nodded, Itachi sighed and gestured towards his clan compound. "My father told me to use this place as training grounds." He said and the Uzumaki-Senju nodded. "I'll meet you tomorrow at The Dango Shop at six." The red-haired boy walked away.

* * *

**I thank you all for your reviews and help; for a Guest that reviewed about Tayuya's hair-color. Remember this is AU-story, sorry if I didn't specified it. Tayuya in this reality has red-hair as intense in color as kushina's if not even more red than hers. **

**Now…for the special after-story extras; CHARACTER INFORMATION!: **

**Name: Uzumaki Tayuya**

**Age: 9**

**Height: 144.5 cm**

**Weight: 45 kg**

**Birthdate: January 15**

**Blood Type: A**

**Clan: Uzumaki Clan**

**Clan Status: Member**

**Family: Unknown**

**Affiliation: Konohagakure**

**Nature Type: Unknown**

**Kekkei Genkai: None**

**Jutsu:**

**Demonic Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Doki)**

**Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains**

**All of the written techniques are Cannon, so they can be searched through the Narutopedia.**

**Ninja Rank: Genin**


	8. Chapter 7-1

**Chronicles of the Forgotten in the Past**

_**A series of Short stories dedicated to those characters that, without knowing it, altered the course of history and changed completely the lives of those they influenced.**_

**Part I**

**Uzumaki Aki**

Senju Hashirama knelt down as he saw it, his special weapon he chose and to be honored by the name Senju; His Jian was practically emeded into Madara Uchiha's chest. Madara's corpse fell upon the river with a loud thud and then, silence. The valley of the end recently created connected to a river and the Uchiha scion's corpse was riding in the calm water-current. That day was historically marked as the death of Uchiha Madara.

* * *

A young woman panted as she knelt down, her long red-hair that was smooth and silky going all the way down to almost her heels. Moments before, she as escaping from the Uzumaki Clan's Hunter-ninja, as for it was her destiny to be a slave yet she decide against it. She had only a blessing yet it was a curse at the same time; it didn't save from the eternity of slavery. 'You are the reason many members chose to leave to the mist village, Uzusho-teme.' She muttered as her Rinnegan eyes widened as she saw a faint chakra signature, it was so faint that it was slowly decaying. She approached and saw it; it was a corpse of a black-haired man. She may have been branded with the Uzumaki Cursed seal yet her will and her freedom will never be cursed.

The Uzumaki woman dragged the body of the beaten warrior and after removing the sword slowly, she healed any external wounds and using a first-aid and more complex medical-kit she performed any necessary treatment to each and all of the wounds. As night approached, she picked the decision to rest and let tomorrow be another day.

* * *

-After three days-

Uchiha Madara opened his eyes, to see black-samurai-like armor. "You woke up finally." He heard a woman voice said as he looked, shaking his head lightly he saw a red-haired woman. She wasn't Mito, so, who was she. "Who're you?" He asked and hearing a sigh she answered. "Isn't it polite for men to give their name first?" She teased slightly and the Uchiha with their trademark 'Hn' he gave an answer. "Uchiha…Madara Uchiha." He said and instead of being answered by fear, she just shrugged. "Oh, nice. Uzumaki Aki, former Uzushogakure Jonin." She said and the Uchiha looked at her eyes and his own eyes widened in surprise. "Impossible!" He said as he got up and approached slightly. It wasn't all the days when you see an Uzumaki, less with the eyes of the sage. "You bear the rinnegan." He said slightly surprised and she just stood composed. "Oh, I had them after some bastards killed my parents." She answered and madara groaned again as he touched his chest. She spoke with some concern.

"You shouldn't apply any strength or try to move some muscle near your piercing wound. I'm sure the one that stabbed that sword must've been someone that hates your guts." She commented and his eyes glowed red. 'Hashirama…' He thought with hatred/respect at the same time as he sat down again, he was rather curious about why did the red-haired Uzumaki was helping him, even if she's a missing-nin, she know she shouldn't mess with someone like him. To h

Is surprise, he wasn't wearing his armor, just his black Shinobi pants and black sandals. "I took out your armor and shirt since something needed to be done about those wounds. Don't confuse it." She said while trying to hide the annoying blush that crept on her cheeks, she took out a scroll with a blanket. "It's only one so you'll use it." She said and shoved him the blanket as she walked away and sat near the fire warming her up while using a stick to poke the fire.

Madara stared at the blanket then at the woman and shrugged, and went to sleep.

Without knowing it, that day changed for the Uchiha Prodigy…forever.

* * *

**Chapter 7 will come soon, until then, please Read and Review. A whole week will be dedicated for the "Chronicles of the Forgotten in the Past".**

**Now brief background information about Uzumaki Aki:**

**Name: Uzumaki Aki**

**Age: 27 (Madara in the fight with Hashirama has 32)**

**Clan: Uzumaki Clan**

**Status: Second Uzukage's Daughter and the First Uzumaki Missing-nin**

**Background:**

_**Uzumaki Aki was born into the Uzumaki clan four years after Mito Uzumaki was born. She was an exceptional and talented fighter and Seal-crafter, in fact, the seal that his sister has, was one created by her. When Mito Uzumaki was on a mission for the Clan, an alliance between three clans did a head-on attack on Uzushiogakure, an attack where Mito's and Aki's parents were killed in front of the latter's presence. She activated the Rinnegan and boosted her talent, and she was clever enough to hide her learned techniques and keep them for her, forever. Although, after boosting through the ranks, being called by the clan as 'Legendary Prodigy' and almost reaching for 'The Greatness' she wasn't saved from the destiny of being a slave. **_

_**She escaped from her clans grasp and in the way, she found a dying Uchiha Madara. **_

**Death:**

_**After giving birth, the Uzumaki's and Konoha Ninja found her, applying a unique camouflage jutsu on Madara who had her son in the moment, she killed five-hundred Uzumaki ninja and fifty Shinobi from the leaf using only the Mourning Crane-Assassin Taijutsu style, yet…her wounds were too fatal. Her last request was in fact…for the Uchiha to take her Rinnegan eyes and use them for whatever he desired. And never take them out since, she wants to transcend and have a part of her with him, always. **_

**Skills:**

_**She was prominent in the use of Elemental Ninjutsu with talent in fuinjutsu and Taijutsu, when the Uzumaki Cursed seal is activated; she has the power to obliterate through at least, Three Kage-level Ninja. **_


	9. Chapter 7-2

**Tales of the Forgotten in the Past**

**Part II**

**Uzumaki Kenshin**

"Uzumaki Kenshin." A blonde Man with a gas-mask on his face said his opponent's name aloud, the man in front of him stood in lack-samurai armor, taking note that the boy was young yet dressed like Shinobi from the past era. Doing hand-seals he removed his mas and breated out. "**Katon: Kasanshouodan. **(Fire Release: Salamander Fire Bullet)" The leader of the newly formed Village of the Rain breathed out a salamander that swiftly and fastly went against the Uzumaki. That removed the sword from his scabbard and immediately two devil-windmill shuriken, a hundred shuriken and fifty kunai with explosive tags, went directly against the fireball…all in straight direction against it.

Slamming is palm against the surface '**Uzumaki Kekkai.**', immediately Hanzo took note of black markings forming on his feet, trying to jump away, it was to no avail. Immediately substituting with another one of his soldiers and said man…started to be burn out alive. The leader of Amegakure no Sato ordered his soldiers to throw weapons, immediately the Uzumaki slammed his hands on the ground and his body was consumed by said seal…as the weapons fell upon the surface.

* * *

Hanzo checking his surroundings, felt an odd chill behind him…then behind him…with his sword's tip on his Adams apple. And another Kunai ready to stab the place where the Salamander venom gland was implanted; the Uzumaki grinned as the man was bewildered. "How?" Hanzo asked as he saw…all of his men, were killed by their own weapons.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_**He slammed his palm on the surface, and immediately the seal absorbed him away. When the weapons reached the surface, they didn't touch it, but, went through it…and then reappeared but being thrown back in the direction they were originated. The seal disappeared yet, tiny almost unseen markings, unseen for the naked eye started to be written in certain directions, these markings appeared and disappeared fast.**_

_**Markings appeared behind Hanzo and then…in a blink of an eye…the red-haired young man had already won his enemy.**_

* * *

"Is there anything I can do for you boy?" The leader asked and the young man was specific. "I want them free." He said and the blonde man started to sweat. "What if i-." Feeling the tips more poressed the man nodded and two of his high-ups soldiers appeared. "You heard him, free them." Sanshouo no Hanzo ordered and both carried away immediately.

It wasn't any surprise for the young man that some Uzumaki escaped from Uzushogakure due to the village's harsh policies, to be exact, the policies of an eternal lifetime of servitude until you die y the enemy's hands. Many Uzumaki Slaves scattered across the nation as a result which led to the young boy searching them and promising them change, time had to pass before turning into a clan leader, and now that he is. He'll get rid of the seal, and when he does…it will revolutionize the clan and preserve peace.

After half a decade of searching and escorting back, as promised it took him the other half of the decade to discover a way of destroying the slave seal, and he had a son. When he presented the seal to all the slaves, on his seat…he was assassinated by Uzumaki Hiroshi; an evil elder councilor, that placed on himself the slave seal yet he was of the main family and elder.

Uzumaki Kenshin was assassinated when the councilor used a special seal to help him morph with the surface, he stabbed the young man on his back; yet the sharingan legacy prevailed with his son Uzumaki Madara; an honor to name his son like that…said man would be the first Uzumaki and the only one to acquire the Sharingan and would then, give birth to Uzumaki Kushina, Second Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Youko.

* * *

Uzumaki Kenshin smiled, what no one knew is that…being Madara's son gave him a special and unique talent, to see visions of the future. Sensing someone behing him, he smiled. "Elder Hiroshi, it's not my duty to end with the Main Branch of the Uzumaki Clan. My descendant shall give the Uzumaki Clan a new hope and shall I say this; _**Those things we love and held dear are only Saved by Sacrifice.**_"

He has ordered the medics to give his son his eyes, since he knew that the Mangekyo Sharingan blinds the user due to it's usage; and the Uzumaki Vitality was not enough to eradicate this. With a smile, he waited and braced death as the blade pierced his chest. 'I'll be with you soon, Sari-hime.' Those were his last thoughts in the world of the living.

* * *

**And here it was another fragment of Uzumaki Kenshin's story, this was short because more about Kenshin wi be revealed later and maybe even in depth as we go into the story.**

**Some Character Information:**

**Name: Uzumaki Kenshin**

**Clan: Uzumaki**

**Status: Clan Head- Second Uzukage**

**Kekkei Genkai: Mangekyou Sharingan**

**Family: Uchiha Madara (Father)**

**Uzumaki Aki (Mother)**

'**The Great' Uzumaki (Grandfather)**

**Uchiha Tajima (Grandfather)**

'

.


	10. Chapter 7-3

**Tales of the Forgotten in the Past**

**Part III**

**Senju Tobirama**

The Third Hokage was smiling as he stared right in front of your eyes. "Tobirama-sensei's life huh, Well; Sensei's life was always shrouded in mysteries…since Hashirama his brother was the first Hokage and even after his retirement and taking duties as Clan Leader Tobirama-sensei was always overshadowed by his brother." He turned as his back was only seen and started to walk. "Sensei was a man that had both the determination, the seriousness and the strength; the capabilities of a Great Hokage." He pressed a certain part of the brown wall on his side and a certain scroll appeared. Opening it, he placed his palm on the scroll and smiled.

* * *

"**Ranton**." The Second Hokage spoke; behind him were his genin team conformed by Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shimura Danzo and Utanane Koharu. The skies darkened and the lightning stroke on the surface, since he used the Suishoha before; the electrical-energy went directly to both assailants as they were immediately killed by the power of Nature's own Lightning. Continuing his steps, he nodded towards both as both continued.

* * *

"**Tobirama-sensei was a powerful man. He learned his element Water and added his favorite one Lightning. With this, he created a devastating Kekkei Genkai that allowed him to use Water-shaped Lightning and also to control the Storm Clouds. Tobirama-sensei was killed in a fight with the Gold and Silver Brothers, but before it…he passed the title of third Hokage upon me. Surprised, was the day sensei's secret lover approached to me.**"

* * *

"Hiruzen." A brown haired woman spoke, she was a common Chunin Civilian, that reached to that position with all her strength. "I…I'm going to give birth to Tobi-kun's heir." She said it nervously as the recently titled Third Hokage got up surprised.

* * *

"**The little boy was born yet Tobirama-sensei's lover didn't survive the childbirth. Her last will was for the boy to be named Jiraiya; like the tale in the book Tobirama-sensei wrote when he took the decision to travel alone for some time.** **Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari; The Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant. It was the story of Tobirama-sensei's life, even the Frog Summoning contract was the last legacy he left upon his son.** **That eventally turned into one of my students. Yet, he didn't showed the Water-Lightning prowess sensei used to have.**" He said and got up and closed the scroll. "Any other information is confidential. Yet, what I can say is that Tobirama-sensei's legacy lives in his Grandson Senju Minato. Illegitimate and estranged son of his own sensei Jiraiya." The third Hokage said with a sad face, as he turned off the candles and the light of the room was no more.

* * *

**And here ends the Trilogy of Tales of the Forgotten in the Past, more information will be shown in alter chapters.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and help; also I had to write this series of chapters to prevent myself from getting a 'Writters Block' and also this is useful to reveal more mysteries of the past. **


End file.
